Broken Hearts
by Kelly2727
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODES 9 & 10 incase you havent seen them yet! This is my version of what happens and i have a different timeline from the shows. After the tragedy can Sam/Andy get over this or is the damage already done? NOMINATED FOR THE ROOKIE BLUE CHOICE AWARDS 2013!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all I'm back with another Fanfic for RB, I know I'm working on another Hawaii 5 0 too but I just had to get this down and posted. For some reason I just couldn't wait to start it haha. Anyway, this contains some SPOILERS for episodes 9 and 10 of season 3 if you haven't already seen it so I just thought I would say. So this is my own version what I might have liked to see, hope you enjoy! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**NOTE: - My story happens in a different order from the show!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

Andy felt numb, she was also heartbroken not only for her best friend and for losing Jerry the way they did, no she was also heartbroken because Sam had given up on them without a second thought and walked away. That right there was the most unbearable feeling in the world right now. So here she sat in her uniform staring at her front door willing her body to just move and get this day over with but she was frozen, this past week had been hell for her, her and Sam had spent every moment of their free time together either at the penny, his house, her apartment or just some other random place they ended up at. But not this week this week they had been avoiding each other since that night, their friend's knew something had happened between them but no-one was brave enough yet to ask either of them what it was. Andy so wanted to tell Traci, her best friend but she had enough on her plate at the moment with her problems too. Looking at the clock Andy thought back to the worst night of her life when the man she loved had just walked away;

_FLASHBACK_

_The whole division was still in shock after what happened last night, losing one of their own was never easy but when you of all become a close family it's worse. Andy knew Sam had been avoiding her since they found out that Jerry didn't make it, her time had been spent with mostly Traci but she had tried to call Sam but every time she just got the voicemail, she left messages each time but he never returned her calls. But walking out of the station after an awful shift Andy found Sam standing looking at the flowers, messages, candles, teddies and other items that had been gathering up outside the station since word got out about Jerry. Andy knew Sam was hurting as he and Jerry were best of friends, had went through the academy together and practically done everything together, she knew he was grieving and everyone dealt with grief their own way but she just hoped that he was at least speak to her if only for a few minutes._

"_**Sam"**__ Andy said gently as she approached him, she seen him stiffen at her voice for only a second but quickly hide it but she seen it and frowned __**"Sam please talk to me, you've been avoiding me since last night" **__she pleaded. Sam snapped his head around to look at her and Andy caught some of the emotions in his eyes but the one that shocked her was anger and she didn't know if it was directed at her or the whole situation._

"_**I watched my best friend lose his life last night Andy so excuse me if I don't want to be around you or anyone else right now" **__Sam yelled and Andy wondered if everyone in the station could hear him._

"_**Please don't yell Sam, I know you're hurt but don't take it out on me" **__she whispered as the tears finally began to fall. Sam pinched the nose before taking a deep breath; he just didn't know what to say to her;_

"_**Look I can't be around you right now, I mean if I had listened to Jerry in the first place he'd still be alive right now" **__he said wishing he could take the words back as soon as he let them out. Andy looked confused at first until something dawned on her;_

"_**You're blaming me for Jerry! I mean I was taught to go with my gut instinct Sam and you're the one who taught me that! **__Andy yelled she didn't want too but she was beginning to get angry;_

"_**Yeah and I ignored mine and went with a Rookie's instead" **__Sam yelled back but Andy was the one to look away, she couldn't bear to look at him anymore, sighing she decided to turn to the tribute that had been left for Jerry before speaking;_

"_**I want to help you, us through this Sam but I can't do that if you keep pushing me away" **__Andy whispered but it was loud enough for Sam to hear;_

"_**I don't want you to help me Andy…I don't know if I can do us anymore" **__and once again Sam regretted the words as soon as he spoke them but this was for the best. Andy's head whipped round to lock eyes with Sam shock written all over her face;_

"_**What so that's it the going gets tough and you just leave" **__she yelled not willing to believe what he was saying;_

"_**I don't know but all I know is that I can't do this" **__Sam said in a calm voice motioning between them. His voice was too calm for Andy's liking but she had heard enough;_

"_**Well if that's us finished then I'll leave you alone but out of all the people I've had walk away from my life or hurt me, I never thought in a million years that you would be one of them" **__and with one last look in Sam's eyes she turned and walked away, walked away from the man she truly loved, walked away from her future unable to stop the tears falling. _

_Sam stood watching Andy walk away he had broken his promise to never hurt her but he knew he was doing the right thing by letting the woman he loved walked away and that's when it dawned on him, he never got the chance to say those three little words back and now he never would"._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wetness on her hand brought Andy out of her thoughts and she was glad because this wasn't a day for her to dwell on her own hurtful problems, that night had been one week ago but this was Jerry's day and she was going to be strong for Traci, she would just avoid Sam. Glancing at the clock she realised that it was time to go, pushing herself up of the sofa she grabbed her hat, gloves and keys, walked out the door locking up behind her and made the short walk to the car before heading to Traci's, this would be a long day.

Pulling up outside Traci's, Andy noticed that Traci was sitting on the front steps staring down at the ground; the other plus Leo, Traci's mum and Jerry's family would meet us at the church. Andy got out of the car and quickly made her way towards Traci before taking a seat next to her; she didn't say anything she knew that if Traci wanted to talk then she would;

"**It still doesn't seem real, I'm still expecting him to walk up these steps and say that he's sorry for being late home or for him to call and say he'll be late" **Traci's voice was almost a whisper but Andy heard it, she got what Traci was saying but she knew for a whole different reason. Andy though didn't say anything she just nodded her head and held Traci's hand giving her the support she needed.

The car ride to the church was done in silence both of them lost in their own thoughts, when they were only one block away from the church Traci spoke but still kept looking out the window;

"**Would you sing that song at the funeral please" **she asked and without even looking at Andy, she knew Andy new what song she was talking about. Andy's heart quickened at Traci's comment;

"**I haven't sang in front of anyone for a few years Traci, you know that plus no-one apart from you and Gail know I can sing" **Andy said hoping Traci would let it be at that but this was Traci she should have known better;

"**I wouldn't ask but this is important to me, when Jerry and I decided to get married we knew the risks of the job, Jerry said that if and when his time came he would like that song sung at his funeral. You're the only person I know Andy that can sing that song great" **Traci she now looking over at Andy who was still looking straight ahead as they went through the front gates of the church, Andy sighed;

"**Ok I'll do it for you and Jerry. But I'm guessing it's already been sorted" **She said giving Traci a raised eyebrow. Traci just gave her a small smile and Andy was grateful that she had managed to pull a smile from Traci, a small one was better than nothing.

Andy watched as Traci made her way over to her and Jerry's family, while Andy herself made her way over to Chris, Oliver, Dov and Gail who were all watching Traci;

"**How is she doing?" **Oliver asked nodding in Traci's direction;

"**As best she can be, I don't suppose it will feel real until after today" **Andy said sadly. Andy caught sight of Sam walking towards them and she quickly got nervous she really didn't want to see him but she knew it would be impossible for her to avoid him here of all days but what she didn't expect was for Sam to just walk on past her without even looking in her direction a move that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver or Traci.

**And there you have the beginning, please don't hate me yes I know it's hard to see Sam and Andy not together but please bear with me as the story continues. So what song will Andy be singing and will it be too much for Sam to hear since it hits close to home with him & Andy? And will Sam saying anything to Andy at all? Well find out in the next chapter which will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here is your next up date! I can't believe the response I've had for just one chapter so far, I'm also working on my Hawaii 5 0 fic so please forgive me if it takes me a few days to upload. In this chapter the song is personal to me! I really do hope you keep enjoying and thanks to everyone for their reviews and people adding this to their favourites and for those following. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. Just a wee note Nick is not in this story and Noelle doesn't have a baby.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

Sam saw Andy arrive with Traci and notice the small smile Traci gave Andy before they came out the car, looking at Andy now from his spot away from the others he could see the hurt, sadness and heartbreak that he has put her through all because of his stupidness. Breaking up with Andy was the last thing he wanted but at that moment in time last week he just couldn't help the guilt that had come over him at losing Jerry, she was the last person he wanted to take his anger out on but she was there, close to him and in that moment he did he lashed out at the one person he had ever truly loved and now he'd lost her probably forever but he only had himself to blame. He thought back on her words how she never thought he was one of those people in her life that would walk away, he was angry at himself for being one of those people but he couldn't change that now, could he? He watched her walk towards Oliver, Dov, Chris and Gail and exchange a few words before they all looked at Traci who was hugging her son. In that moment Sam couldn't stand there and look at her and not be able to comfort her in the way he wanted to, so he made his feet walk, walk past her and didn't even look but he noticed that she tensed when she seen him walk her way and he didn't blame her for that. He managed to walk past without looking her in the eye but what he didn't know was that Oliver and Traci noticed.

It was now time to make their way into the church where Jerry already was, Traci came over and grabbed Andy's hand and with Leo by her side they lead everyone into the church. Behind Traci and Andy were Oliver and Sam, then Noelle and Frank, then Chris, Gail and Dov and behind them came the rest of the family and close friends. Andy looked around with her eyes as she walked down the aisle the church was full of people here to say one last goodbye to Jerry, the flowers where in the colour of light blue, the coffin was draped in Toronto Police Departments service flag and flowers on top. As they reach their seats at the front Andy noticed that there was a picture of Jerry next to the coffin with a candle lit next to it and up on the alter there was a projector screen, Andy had no idea why that was there;

"**Traci?" **Andy whispered **"Why is that projector screen there?" **she asked.

"**When you go up to sing there's going to be a slide show of Jerry just pictures and stuff showing up through the song" **Traci whispered back before pulling Leo closer into her side. Andy caught Sam watching her when she turned her head back but he quickly looked away it was just her luck that Sam was sitting next to her. She felt Traci squeeze her hand and she squeezed back letting her know she was there for her. As the service got underway Andy just hoped that she could keep the tears at bay long enough so she could sing the song that Traci had asked her too.

Andy felt as though the whole service had went by like a whirl wind Oliver had gave a moving and lovely speech on behalf of everyone at 15th, a few others had went up and spoke a few words who Andy didn't know but guessed them to be from Jerry's family. Traci was also going to give a speech the moment was just too much for her so Gail had stepped in and spoke Traci's words on her behalf. Andy felt as though the whole church was in tears, she was giving Traci all the support she could but she was also watching Sam out the corner of her eye, no matter what they had been through this past week her love for Sam was so strong and she would help him today too if he would let her. Watching him she noticed that he hadn't lifted his head at all for the whole service, he just kept his head down staring at the floor as if lost in his own wee bubble. It was quiet for a few seconds until the priest spoke again;

"**The time has come for a certain request to be held in this service, I'm told that Jerry wanted this song sung at his funeral if it had been today or any other day. Through this song there will be pictures of Jerry's life up on the projector screen as the family has asked for. I'm lead to believe that the person who is singing this song is one of the best 15****th**** division has to offer" **the priest chuckled as Andy rolled her eyes, she heard a few whispers wondering who this person was and she also felt Traci smirked beside her no doubt it was Traci's idea for the priest to mention that little comment **"So would Officer McNally please come up" **at the mention of her name she felt all the eyes in the place on her including Sam who's head had whipped up to look at her the moment her name was mentioned. But she promised Traci she would do this so looking at Traci one last time Andy went and took her place, taking the microphone Andy closed her eyes as the music started;

_You walked with me, footprints in the sand_

_And helped me understand where I'm going_

_You walked with me when I was all alone_

_With so much unknown along the way_

_Then I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Andy opened her eyes at this point and looked at the shocked faces watching her, as her eyes moved she locked eyes with Sam and they never broke contact for the rest of the song.

_I see my life flash across the sky_

_So many times have I been so afraid_

_And just when I had thought I'd lost my way_

_You gave me strength to carry on_

_That's when I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_And I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_When I'm weary, well, I know you'll be there_

_And I can feel you when you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is full of sadness and despair_

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is full of sadness and despair_

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Andy had just finished letting out a sigh of relief that she got through it without crying when Traci suddenly through herself at her and broke down and finally Andy's flood gates opened and tears ran freely down her face.

Sam sat totally shocked as Andy and Traci came back to their seats; that song had hit close to home if he was ashamed of what he had done to her before he was more ashamed now. The priest said that Jerry wanted this song sung at his funeral, Andy had sung it but it felt as though she was singing it to him, for them. If there was anything he knew was true in this moment and that was that he wanted no needed to get Andy back but he's caused her so much heart break would she give him another chance. Taking a chance himself, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it watching her reaction. Andy quickly looked down at their hands, she gave him a small squeeze back but then pulled her hand away, she just couldn't deal with Sam right now.

Movement at his right side caused Sam to look away from her as he watched members of Jerry's family lift the coffin onto their shoulders and slowly make their way out to the grave site. Sam didn't know what to make of Andy's small squeeze but it was more than what he was expecting, as he took his place behind them once more, he couldn't stop the one thought running through his brain, he wanted Andy back.

**Sorry to end it here but I felt as though this was the best place to leave it but all I will say is that it won't be plain sailing for Sam. More to come soon! And for those of you that's don't know the song it's Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis, search it on YouTube if you haven't it's a beautiful song. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe the alerts I have had for this story and for only 2 chapters! I'm glad you all liked the song choice in the last chapter, it's very personal to me but I felt as though it fitted this story well. There will be another song later in this story and I hope you all enjoy that one too. Anyway thanks again to every and welcome to the guests. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

Andy sat at the bar watching her friend's at the far corner table, she could tell that today had been hard on everyone but they were all smiling away as best they could. The wake was lovely just like the service and Jerry would have been proud, Traci and a few members from Jerry's family had thanked her for singing a beautiful song and that she had sang it well. She had been sitting at the bar for nearly an hour now just thinking of the whole day and also Sam. Everyone had left about 2 hours ago but their gang as they called it was still all at the penny. Sam had squeezed her hand after she had sang that song she was shocked at first as that had been basically the first encounter between the two of them for a week but she returned the gesture and then pulled her hand away. Sighing all she wanted to do was go home, looking for at Traci she knew that she would be fine with the others around her so with that in mind she decided to head to the bathroom first.

Andy made her way out of the bathroom and decided to stop at the table and say bye to everyone before she left, she was a few steps away when Sam suddenly appeared in front of her;

"**Could I get a second?" **he asked almost hesitant as if he was scared to speak. Andy felt their friend's watching them but decided to let him speak anyway.

"**Sure is everything ok?" **she didn't know why she asked that but she guessed after today it was the best thing to say. Sam wasn't expecting her to agree so easily, so here he stood ready to tell her everything he wanted to and he just couldn't do it so he did the best thing he could and chicken out;

"**I'm sorry" **he said almost quietly. He seen the confusion come over Andy's face and knew he had to say more **"I'm sorry about last week and what I said but I just want you to know that you can still trust me" **he sighed before flicking his eyes over to their friend's he could tell they were confused with his comment as they didn't know that he and Andy had broken up, looking back to Andy all he seen was anger in her eyes.

"**Trust you! How the hell do you expect me to trust you Sam after last week" **Andy yelled at him in front of everyone, this was not how Sam saw this going;

"**Andy please keep your voice down" **but once again Sam knew he had said the wrong thing.

"**Why should I Sam I mean we're all supposed to be a family right? So why don't we let them all know that badass Sam Swarek ran as soon as things got tough. I mean how ironic is that, it's normally me that runs Sam but no not this time I was the one wanting to work through this together. But you, you're the one that said you couldn't do this between us anymore"** Andy once again yelled, she knew she should quieten her voice but the anger in her just took over. **"How can you expect me to trust you after you broke my heart I mean you told me I wouldn't get rid of you without a fight. Well I don't see you fighting very hard Sam." **she sighed out.

Their friends sat there absolutely stunned they had no idea they had broken up and the fact that it had happened last week was more new news to them. Oliver and Traci both looked at each other, they knew something was off between the two of them but they never expected this and for Sam to be the one to end it, well that just wasn't the Sam they knew.

"**Listen Andy…" **Sam said hopefully to salvage something for this whole episode they were having in the penny **"why don't we talk outside" **Sam pleaded but Andy shook her head;

"**No Sam I don't want to say anything else to you at the moment, I'm just going to head home" **she said walking past him and nodding to their friends as she walked past the table. She didn't make it very far though as Sam's hand grabbed her arm and spun her back round;

"**No Andy please don't leave…" **Sam once again was pleading with her but he didn't care.

"**Why Sam, give me one good reason why I should stay here with you?" **Andy asked the million dollar question and Sam just couldn't say what he wanted too, the words just wouldn't come out as he stood there looking at her. **"That's what I thought" **Andy mumbled before she turned her back and walked out the black penny, once again walked away from him.

Sam wasn't sure how long he stood there in the middle of the bar watching Andy walk away again but it couldn't have been any more than a few seconds and Traci stormed past him heading out the door probably away to catch up with Andy. A hand grabbing Sam's shoulder made him look around to see Oliver standing behind him with a small smile on his face; he could tell that Oliver wanted to know what the heck had happened but Sam wasn't in the mood right now. Shaking his head he walked towards the bar grateful that no-one followed as he needed a bit of alone time.

Traci found Andy sitting on a bench at the side of the penny with her back to the door, she could tell by the shaking in her shoulders that she was crying. She didn't waste any time by quickly sitting beside her and pulling her into a hug letting Andy cry it all out. Traci waited for Andy to calm down before talking;

"**Andy why didn't you tell me about you and Sam?" **she said while still holding her, Andy let out a small chuckle before pulling herself away from Traci sighing;

"**Because Trac you have enough going on without me giving you any of my problems" **Andy said honestly as it was true.

"**Don't be stupid I would have been there for you Andy just like you have been for me all week" **Traci said while grabbing Andy's hand and holding it tight, she knew Andy would talk when she was ready.

"**I never thought he would hurt me Traci, sure he had the potential to do so but I never thought he would actually do it. What he said last week broke me Trac I mean really broke me and he expects me to still trust him after that" **Andy said struggling to hold back the tears, Traci gave her hand a squeeze in silent support.

"**You both are the strongest people I know Andy and I'm sure you will get through this eventually. If any two people are supposed to be together then it's you too" **Trac said and she truly believed that. Andy scoffed;

"**Really Traci because I've told him that I love him to his face and he's never once said it back. I know I told him I didn't expect him to or anything but god Traci after last week…" **but Andy couldn't finish her sentence as the tears broke free. After a few minutes though she managed to talk again;

"**I don't think I can stay at 15****th**** and see him every day it'll be too hard, I'm going to think it through but next week I'm going to see Frank about transferring to 27****th****. And before you say anything I'm not running I just need to build my life back together away from Sam but I'm not moving away from Toronto" **Andy said and Traci just nodded, she knew Andy was talking sense but she would be telling Oliver and she would be having a word with Sam herself but will leave Andy to tell him about the transfer. Both friends sat in silence just enjoying the calmness they brought each other.

As both friends continued to sit in the warm night outside the penny neither of them seen Sam walk towards his truck but how much of the conversation did he hear if any at all?

**Oh so Andy thinking of a transfer but not leaving Toronto. And did Sam hear of their conversation before he walked to his truck & will he finally man up and fight for Andy? Well find out in chapter 4 which will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all so sorry for the delay with this story but my lab's pups have been really ill since Sat and I have 3 in the vets. They're taking up all my time at the moment and I also have a splitting head and a cold but I will be updating in the next day or two!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guy so sorry for the delay for updating but we ended up losing 2 of my lab's pups so it's just been a crazy last week with everything going on. But I'd just like to thank everything for the reviews and also the readers who sent pm's. Anyway I hope you keep enjoying the story! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

Traci stood getting ready for parade and watched as Andy tied her boots, she knew she was heartbroken about the break up but since no-one knew that they had actually broke up she had no idea what had caused it. She knew it had been a hard week but Sam and Andy's relationship is the strongest one she's ever seen since theirs kind of started when Andy was a Rookie even though they weren't technically together. Traci decided that she was going to get to the bottom of this, if anything it would give her something to focus on since losing Jerry;

"**Andy what caused Sam to give up on what you two had?" **Traci asked as she took a seat beside Andy. Andy froze at Traci's question she hoped that this wouldn't have to come up;

"**It just wasn't working" **Andy quickly hurried out hoping Traci would leave it but she should have known better;

"**That's bullshit Andy and you know it! You two are the strongest couple I know and Sam had been wanting you for 2 years before you actually got together. I can't see him just throwing away what he had over some silly argument" **Traci said she didn't want to be too pushy but when it comes to Andy sometimes you have too. Andy laughed at Traci's comment which caused Traci to get confused;

"**We didn't have a fight Trac, Sam said he couldn't be a cop and be with me. He also told me that he should have listened to Jerry that night instead of me, said he should have trusted his own gut but instead he followed a Rookie's" **Andy yelled and all but stormed out of the locker room leaving a stunned Traci behind.

Traci still sat there five minutes after Andy had stormed out she couldn't believe what she had just said and what Sam had said. Anger built up inside her he was using his best friend's death as an excuse to finish with Andy, well Sam Swarek won't know what's hit him when she finds him. And with that Traci just like Andy stormed out of the locker in search of Sam.

Traci didn't have to look far to find Sam, he was at the coffee machine were she guessed he would have been anyway, she didn't waste any time in getting his attention;

"**Swarek!" **she yelled across the bullpen causing everyone to look at her including her friends and Andy. Sam turned at his name being shouted wondering what he had done this time, he didn't have time to register what was going on until he felt a hand slap him across the face and when he turned back he came face to face with an angry Traci. **"How dare you! How dare you use him to break it off with Andy!" **Traci shouted as her voice got louder. Sam stood there absolutely stunned at what Traci had done but also confused;

"**Nash I have…." **But Sam was abruptly cut off.

"**Don't even bother trying to deny it I know everything Sam. I can't believe that you would use your best friend's death as an excuse to finish your relationship but the worst part is you blaming your girlfriend…no I'm sorry ex-girlfriend for it" **Traci was practically heaving at this point but she wasn't for finishing just yet **"If there's anything I've learned over the past week is that things happen for a reason and that's why Jerry died that day but I would never blame anyone for his death apart from the person that put the knife in him. I'm actually glad Jerry isn't here to see what you have done, you've hurt and broken Andy more than you would ever know and I'm glad she's not with you as you don't deserve her" **and with that Traci stormed off towards the parade room trying to hide her tears from everyone.

Oliver had just came out of the men's locker room when he heard the woman's locker room door slam against the wall and Andy storm out, livid at something and he guessed it probably had something to do with Sam. He had no idea what happened between the two of them but decided to follow Andy and find out. He didn't get very far though when he heard Nash's voice shouted out for Sam causing him, Andy and everyone else turn to see the drama unfold. He heard a few gasps from everyone including Andy when Traci slapped Sam across the face before going into a full on rant. By the time Traci stormed off in tears Oliver was boiling with anger at what he had just heard, sure Sam was his best friend but right at this moment the only word he could think of to describe Sam Swarek was an asshole.

Sam sat in parade with everyone else but he couldn't concentrate on what Frank was saying his mind was wondering to last night and the conversation he overheard between Andy and Traci, did Andy really think he didn't love her? He loved her more than anything in this world, more than he's ever loved someone before. Sure he never voiced it but actions spoke louder than words right? And just like that it hit him like a ton of bricks how could he have been so stupid, his actions so far since that night made Andy think he didn't love her. He quietly groaned to himself he really was in a deep mess and he made a huge mistake but he didn't have any idea of how to fix it. And then there was a few minutes ago Nash was so mad at him and she had every right to be but she didn't understand his reason for letting Andy go, hell Andy didn't even no his reason. And then there was Oliver who looked like he wanted to kill him if the look he received after Traci's anger was anything to go by. Sam nearly jumped when he heard Frank's booming voice give out pairings, had he missed all off parade?

"**Diaz/Epstein, Nash/Shaw, Peck on desk, McNally/Williams and Swarek your solo" **Frank said as he gave him a pointed look before telling everyone to get to work.

Andy had never fled the parade room as quick as she did this moment after Traci's drama with Sam at the coffee machine she just really wanted to get out of the station, away from the looks and get to work. She was just walking out the door when she heard Oliver call her from behind;

"**Hey McNally wait up" **Oliver called as Andy came to a stop and turned to face him.

"**If this is about Sam then…" **but Andy stopped talking as Oliver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder;

"**It is but it's not what you think, I personally feel you and Sammy belong together but after what I heard Traci yell in front of everyone before parade well I agree with her Sam doesn't deserve you" **he said with a small smile. Andy nodding while quickly wiping her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"**Thanks but I'm going to be putting in a transfer, I haven't seen Frank yet but I just can't work here Oliver and see Sam every day and know that I can't have him or worse that he doesn't want me" **Andy mumbled as she walked out to meet Noelle at the cruiser leaving Oliver to watch her walk away.

Sam stood round the corner and heard the whole thing his heart broke into a million pieces at Andy's confession, she was leaving to be away from him. Sam was really at a loss of what to do but could he live a life without Andy McNally? That was a question he was quick to answer and the answer was no but how could he make everything right?

**Arghhh and there you have it, will Andy stay or go and will this confession finally make Sam do something. I hope you liked nasty Traci lol and will Oliver do anything with Sam? Well find out in the next chapter which will be up in a few days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone so sorry for the delay with this chapter but as always normal hectic life gets in the way. I am so pleased with the response to this story; I can't believe it's had so many reviews, followers etc as it has. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna and to everyone one of you who are enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a long few days for the cops of 15th Division, ever since Jerry died nothing had been the same. Sure everyone was dealing with grief in their own way but there was a huge hole missing and it would never fully close for the rest of their careers and lives.

Oliver sat nursing a beer at the bar thinking over his academy years with Jerry, Sam, Frank and Noelle they done everything together and had all clicked from day one. Those where the wild years for the five of them but Jerry had an eye for the ladies until Traci Nash walked into his life and he had eyes for no-one else. Oliver chuckled to himself at the thought of both Traci and Jerry trying to keep their relationship under wraps since Traci started the academy; Jerry was a fine good detective but man when it came to hiding his relationship with Traci he sucked at it. Then there was Sam always giving off the bad boy image, never one for settling down with someone and always craved the undercover life. That's what made him so good at his job, he didn't really have any ties in Toronto so Sammy was able to give up his normal life and live the life of someone totally different for months on end that was until a certain brown eyed, brown haired Rookie barrelled into his life, literally. That was the day Sam Swarek was a goner, he gave his heart to Andy McNally and that was something Oliver thought he would never see. But both were too stubborn to admit that they felt something for each other, the whole station could see it, hell even Callaghan and he was with McNally for a year and when they finally got together it wasn't under the best timing but they had finally gave up on the fight they had been doing for so long. Oliver sighed thinking that how just over a week ago everything drastically changed and Sam had made the biggest mistake of his life, god he was so angry with his best friend from what he heard Nash scream at him no wonder Andy wanted a transfer and quite frankly he didn't blame her.

Someone sitting down in the stool next to him pulled him from his good and bad thoughts, he knew who the person without having to even look at him. Sam always sat in the same stool at the bar of the Black Penny and had done for 15 years, that's something that will never change. Not really wanting to make a scene in front of everyone Oliver leaned a bit closer and spoke in a quiet voice;

"**You're an idiot m friend" **Oliver's tone was nothing but friendly and he cringed slightly but he couldn't help it. Sam sat utterly confused with Oliver's statement, he tried to rack his brain over the past few days incase he had done something but nothing came to mind. In fact Sam had been off for the past few days and wasn't due back at the station until tomorrow morning, he'd spent the past few days trying to figure out how to get Andy back and he was still annoyed about the whole transfer conversation he overheard;

"**I have no idea what you're talking about buddy" **Sam chuckled to himself as he was totally confused by Oliver's statement. He nearly jumped of his stool as Oliver's glass slammed against the bar as anger flashed across Oliver's face and eyes as he looked at Sam. Oliver hit his glass off the bar a little louder than he planned to which caused everyone in the bar to look in his and Sam's direction but he didn't care, he couldn't believe how Sam could just answer him that easily;

"**How could you say those things to her? How could you stand there and say those things to the person you love? I've know you for 15 long years Sam and never once have I been disgusted with you until now. I get it you lost a friend, a best friend but guess what buddy we all lost a friend, Andy too and Nash lost the man she loved but you don't see us wondering around taking your anger out on everyone or on the people we love. But you, you're walking around like a kid that got nothing for Christmas. I get that you're hurting Sam, we're all hurting but how can you push away the one person that loves you more than anything in this world, all she wanted to do was help you through it and you couldn't even let her do that. Instead you pushed her away like she was nothing and turned your back not even bothering to notice that she was hurting too" **Oliver stopped talking at this point, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Sam once more **"I love you like a brother Sammy I really do but right not I can't be around you" **and with that Oliver walked out of the Penny leaving a stunned audience and Sam behind.

The next day Andy found herself in a quiet café just along the street from the station with Traci for breakfast, ever since Andy confessed about what Sam had said Traci was determined to get her out of the apartment and get on with her life. The only thing was that Andy didn't want to move on with her life, if that life meant not having Sam Swarek in it, she loved him more than anything but he'd hurt her more than she ever thought possible how could she move on from that straight away? Traci calling her name pulled her from the thoughts of Sam running round her brain again;

"**What? Sorry Traci I was miles away" **she said as she took another bite of her pancake. Traci chuckled;

"**Yeah I could see that, I was only saying that we best get moving so we're not late for parade" **she said while waving down the waiter for the bill. Andy nodded and quickly spoke;

"**I'll get breakfast Traci" **she said while reaching for her purse but Traci's _"don't even think about it" _look had Andy rolling her eyes **"Fine but I buy the two coffees to go" **she said as the two laughed as they left the café.

Traci watched her best friend from the corner of her eye the short walk to the station, she knew Andy loved Sam and Sam loved Andy but she couldn't understand why Sam would do what he did, there had to be a reason behind his actions.

"**Andy you probably don't want to talk about it but just listen ok?" **Traci said calmly as Andy eyed her with confusion but nodded anyway **"I have no idea why Sam did what he did but he must have a reason Andy and a pretty damn good one but whatever the reason he loves you and you love him. I know you still love him and probably always will so maybe just try and hear him out without yelling at each other" **Traci said as they stopped just outside the entrance to 15th, Andy studded Traci and noticed that she was being completely honest even after her scene with Sam yesterday, pulling the door open she stopped before speaking;

"**What he said and did is not something I can ever forgive straight away and yes I do still love him and always will but I need to tell you something Traci…I'm thinking of transferring…" **and before Traci could respond Andy turned to walk through the main door she still had open but smacked right into someone's chest spilling her coffee down their t-shirt.

Sam was standing just inside the main entrance when he seen Andy and Traci approach he had been doing a lot of thinking last night after Oliver's talking down at the Penny and decided that today would be the first day of him grovelling and doing anything to get Andy back and also tell her why he had thought he was doing the right thing, he was going to do anything it took. He noticed that the two of them were deep in conversation when they stopped just outside the door, they hadn't noticed him but he wasn't going to wait on them to notice, just as he stepped forward Andy opened the door and Sam heard her side of the conversation;

"_What he said and did is not something I can ever forgive straight away and yes I do still love him and always will but I need to tell you something Traci…I'm thinking of transferring…"_

Before his brain could even take in what she had just said, he felt a body smack against him and then a hot liquid pour down his t-shirt, looking down he locked eyes with a shocked Andy;

"**Oh my god Sam I am so sorry, I wasn't…..**" but she quickly shut up as Sam's yelling cut her off.

"**Yeah I no Andy you where to busy talking about your transfer, I get it Andy I really do you need space and that's fine but I never pegged you for being one just to walk away without fighting!" **he yelled out causing a few heads too look in their direction as he turned and walked to the men's locker room, he didn't even realise the words he just spoke would cause more hurt and trouble than anything else.

Andy was pacing back and forth in the locker room; she wasn't surprised to find herself in there alone I mean she practically barged in there and nearly took the door of the hinges as it banged against the wall. She was absolutely livid after what Sam had just yelled at her, who was he to say she was the one to walk away without fighting when he was the one to do it first. She stopped pacing and stared at her locker, she knew what she had to do, she couldn't live like this anymore and watch the man she loves be angry all the time and take it out on her. No it was time for a change and to move on and that's exactly what she was going to do, leaving the locker room she stormed her way through the bullpen straight to Frank's office. Not waiting to be asked in, she just walked right into Frank's office and came right out with what she had to say before she changed her mind;

"**I want a transfer Frank" **she all but rushed out as she paced round the office. To say Frank was shocked when McNally just walked in without knocking was one thing but what she just said had him chocking on his coffee, he couldn't believe what he had just heard;

"**Andy what in the…why would you want a transfer? You're one of my best cops" **Franks stated not wanting to believe what he had just heard. Andy stopped pacing and turned to face him;

"**I need this Frank, I need a change after everything that's happened, I need to move on with my life and not sit around and wait or hope" **she said the last part on a whisper but Frank had heard her. Frank knew what this was about and he would be having words with a certain officer. He had heard the rumours, seen the confrontations with Traci, Oliver and Sam, he didn't want to believe it but now with Andy here in his office and uttering the words he wished he didn't have to hear leave her mouth well let's just say he believes now;

"**I guess there's nothing I can say that will change your mind?" **he knew what the answer would be but he had to ask anyway, he sighed as Andy shook her head **"Well then you will be missed around here McNally, everyone will miss you, some more than others" **he said concern deep in his tone and Andy didn't miss the double meaning behind his words.

"**Thank you. I have some vacation time so I was wondering if I could start that after shift today and hopefully be transferred to 27****th**** by next week" **she paused waiting on a response from Frank, at his nod she continued **"And I want to announce it at parade this morning, best to get it out the way now rather than later" **said before nodding her head and leaving the office, heading to parade.

Sam stood near the coffee machine as he seen Andy leave Frank's office and head to the parade room, he had seen her storm out the locker room and head to Frank's office, he wished he was a fly on the wall and knew what had been said but by the look on Frank's face the murderous look he threw Sam's way as he came down the stairs it couldn't have been good. Sam cursed himself after he yelled at Andy yet again and once again hurt her. He went over the words he yelled and realised that what he had thrown at her was wrong, way wrong, what he had said was something that he had already done and he couldn't believe that he had uttered those words to her but he was so angry and upset that he couldn't help himself. Forcing himself to move to parade he really needed to fix this and fast but everything he had wanted to try hadn't even got a chance to start, he needed Traci and Oliver's help but they were barley speaking to him but he needed them and soon.

Andy sat through parade but never heard a word of what Frank had said, she could feel Sam's eyes bearing into the back of her head but she sat strong and never looked round. She jumped slightly when Frank spoke her name;

"**Now before I end parade Office McNally has an announcement to make" **he said as he nodded at her and stepped aside to let her take her place at the front of the room. She stood and walked slowly to the front and as she turned she never even looked in Sam's direction, she locked eyes with Oliver who seemed to know what was coming as he gave her a small nod of encouragement;

"**At the end of shift today I will be taking some vacation time…and this time…this time next week I will be the newest member of 27****th**** division" **Andy stumbled over her words but as soon as she had got them out she practically ran from the room but she heard footsteps running after her.

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard, she was leaving; she was leaving and by the sounds of it wasn't coming back. It was his fault, his stupid mistake that had her leaving the division she loved. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he couldn't breathe but there was no way she was leaving like this, he had to tell her and before he could stop himself he was running after her;

"**Andy! Andy please stop!" **he shouted as everyone else came out the parade room see what would go down but Andy kept going towards the main door _"dammit" _Sam cursed this was not supposed to come out this way but now he had no choice

"**Andy…please…I love you!" **he yelled his voice nearly breaking but those words was what made Andy stop dead in her tracks.

**Well sorry it's later than planned but it's finally here. So what do you think? I know I said Traci/Oliver would have a chat in this chapter but they will in the next one. So now Sam has finally said he loves Andy but Andy has already asked for a transfer, what will happen? Let me know if you would like to see anything in it and I'll see what I can do! I promise the next chapter will be up quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and new followers for this story. I'd just like to point out that this is in fact just a story and mine, it's the way I want to write it and how I see it going. It's totally different to the show and also might be a bit out of character for some of them but like I said it's just a story and this is the way I want it to go. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like it. Anyway on with the next chapter and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

"_**Andy! Andy please stop!"**__ he shouted as everyone else came out the parade room see what would go down but Andy kept going towards the main door "dammit" Sam cursed this was not supposed to come out this way but now he had no choice_

"_**Andy…please…I love you!"**__ he yelled his voice nearly breaking but those words was what made Andy stop dead in her tracks._

Andy stopped dead in her tracks on the way to the entrance, had she heard him right? No she couldn't have it must be her mind playing tricks on her but those where the words she longed to hear for so long but now…now she didn't know what to make of them. The silence around her was deafening, she knew everyone would be watching to see what would go down between them in the station but at this moment she didn't have a clue herself. Sighing slowly she turned to face Sam who only stood a few feet away, she seen the love, hurt and worry written all over his face, now all she had to do was speak but her mouth was tightly shut.

Sam couldn't believe he had shouted out those words in front of everyone in the station, he would have rather they came out in a more romantic scene but he had shouted them out and he couldn't do anything about it. If anything he was actually glad he had finally admitted what everyone including Andy had seen for a long time. He watched her stop dead in her tracks at the main entrance when the words echoed through the bullpen, he knew her mind was going one hundred miles an hour but he couldn't get a read on her from behind. He watched as she slowly turned to look at him disbelief clearly on her face, he wasn't sure what to expect from her but she suddenly came rushing towards him, grabbing his hand and dragging him into an empty interrogation room before slamming the door shut and locking it.

As soon as she had locked the door behind her she started pacing back and forth in the small room, her mind was spinning and her heart was beating so fast that she was sure Sam could hear it. It was time now for her talk and when she stopped pacing her words just started to spill out;

"**What the heck is wrong with you? I mean are you really trying to confuse me or just wanting to break me even more. I've waited so long for those three words to finally come out of your mouth Sam and when they do it's in the heat of the moment. What? You heard my little speech so you thought you'd just say them to get me to stay!" **Andy was yelling but not as loud as she had been in the past few weeks. She was breathing heavy as she placed her hands on either side of the wall and hung her head between her arms, willing her breathing to go back to normal.

Sam stood by and let Andy get her words out at him, sure his timing could have been better but he was confused by her _"heat of the moment" _comment;

"**It wasn't in the heat of the moment Andy, I should have said them sooner and I'm sorry I didn't but I meant every word I said" **he spoke softly and watched her closing to see her reaction but what he wasn't expecting was for her to start gently laughing.

"**You're kidding right? How do you expect me to believe the words you say when so far your actions have spoken a lot louder than any words! I mean you said I wouldn't get rid of you without a fight but then things got tough and you walked. And then you had the nerve to throw those words back at me! So Sam tell me how I'm supposed to believe you" **Andy said standing right in Sam's personal face and wasn't for backing down. Sam stood and stared at her, what she said was true his actions had spoken a lot over the past few weeks, no wonder she was having a hard time believing him;

"**You're right…you're right and I'm sorry" **Sam breathed out as he stood back and leaned again the table **"My actions have said a lot for me over the past few weeks but I've never done this before and I've never been so in love with anyone as much as I am with you. I'm not used to this…this commitment if you want to call it that as I've never had to deal with it before. But with us I'm scared, I'm scared that something will happen or go wrong and then that's it over and the heartbreak isn't worth thinking about" **Sam paused for a minute and looked at Andy, she had tears in her eyes as he leaned forward and took both her hands **"Those three words I meant Andy, I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back" **he breathed as he leaned his forehead against his as the tears finally left Andy's eyes.

It had been a few moments since Sam's speech and Andy herself was speechless, that must have been the most she had heard Sam talk about anything with so much honestly and belief and also the fact that he had shared with her that he was scared. Pulling her forehead away, she placed a finger under his chin to lift his eyes to hers;

"**Give me a couple of days and we can go for a drink and talk more, you can call me and I promise I'll answer. Just give me a few days and we'll go somewhere away from the Penny" **she said softly as she let go of his hands to wipe her tears away. Sam's heart was beating to fast at her words that he was sure his ribcage would explode; he didn't want to believe that he was getting a second chance but he couldn't help that small bit of hope that built up inside him. He didn't think he could speak without breaking so he just nodded her head at what she was asking from him. She gave him a small smile but a hopeful one before unlocking the door and heading out of the room. Sam stood for a few more minutes after she left before finally heading out to start his shift, suddenly his shoulders felt as if something had been lifted off them.

Traci found herself sitting in the same café where she had been with Andy just a few days before but this time she was with Oliver and it was Oliver's idea for them to meet up before shift. Oliver wanted to talk about Sam and Andy, see if they could do anything to fix this between the two of them before something happened that could just finish them altogether;

"**I have no idea what we're supposed to do Oliver I mean Andy loves Sam, she'd do anything to be with him again but he broke her more than anyone has. It's more to do with trust for her, I mean how can she trust him again after everything" **Traci spoke as she just stared at the coffee in her hands, Andy had admitted more than once since that night in the Penny when everything came out about Sam walking away that she still loved him and always would but didn't know how to trust him again.

"**I don't know but Sam is an idiot and when he finally admitted that he loves her, in front of the entire station, it just had to be after the bombshell she dropped about transferring. God that man has the worst timing ever but we've all known for a long time that they're meant to be together, heck even Callaghan knew it. Now the question is what do we do about it?" **Oliver said in a frustrated tone, he had never been so angry with his best friend before until now and he really did think that Sam didn't deserve Andy but he had never seen Sam so lost and broken since everything had come out about what happened between the two. Even though he wasn't happy with Sam at the moment he'd do anything to get the two of them back together.They fell into comfortable silence both thinking of their best friends and how miserable they have both been without each other but knowing that it will take more than just one talk for them to be back to normal.

"**Let me think on what to do over shift and I'll see you tonight at the Penny, if they're both there then maybe we could do something at the bar that might help them along a little. But for now we best get moving before we're late for parade" **Traci said smiling as she stood up and put her coat on, Oliver nodded his head before throwing some bills on the table before they both headed to work.

They both arrived at the station with plenty of time left to get ready for parade; making their way towards the locker rooms they heard Sam's voice from the separate hallway just next to the men's locker room. Oliver stopped Traci from walking away as he motioned for her to listen, he knew they shouldn't listen in but it's sounded as if Sam was organising a date;

"**Hi yeah it's Sam…yeah ok…um is tonight ok for to go for a drink?" **Sam said in a somewhat shy voice. Oliver and Traci exchanged a look as panic washed over them, this sounded like Sam was organising a date as they listened to his words and also watched as he seemed to gaze somewhere thinking about something:

"**Ok well do you want me to pick you up or you could just meet me there?...Ok well I'll pick you up at 7pm and we'll go somewhere away from praying eyes…yeah and we're taking this slow ok?...Good see you tonight" **

Sam closed his phone with a smile on his face, so far everything was going as planned and he couldn't help the excitement that washed over him, it was like being in high school all over again. He chuckled to himself and he moved away from the hall heading the locker room but he didn't get very far as he came face to face with Oliver and Traci and they didn't look happy at all.

Traci didn't waste any time forcefully pushing Sam into the men's locker room which thankfully was empty, Oliver came in behind them but it was Traci who let rip at Sam for the second within a week;

"**My god I can't believe you! Just a few days ago you told Andy in front of everyone that you loved her and yet we overhear you arranging a date with someone else! Is this your idea of a sick joke Sam to get Andy jealous or something cause if it is then you're a bigger ass than I thought" **Traci shouted out while pacing back and forth not even looking at Sam so she missed the confused look on his face.

"**Look Sam we just don't understand why you would do what you did to Andy, then tell her you love her and then a few days later set up a date with someone else! I mean have you totally lost your mind! **Oliver exploded he'd had enough of his friend's behaviour and as far as he was concerned maybe he was better off finding someone else but he just couldn't understand how he could move on so fast.

Sam stood in absolute silence he couldn't believe that they had listened to his conversation on the phone but what stunned him the most that they actually thought he was going on a date with someone else. He knew how badly he had treated Andy but he could believe that his best friend and Andy's best friend could think that of him. He honestly didn't have a clue what to say so he did the next best thing and that was laughing and his laugh just got worse at the shocked faces standing in front of him gob smacked that he was laughing.

"**I'm sorry…I'm sorry for laughing but you actually think I could do that? Look I don't need to explain anything to you really but for your information that was Andy I was talking too on the phone, we're going out to a different bar later to talk. So if you're finished pushing your way into my crappy love life at the moment I'm going to head to parade" **and before either Traci or Oliver had a chance to get over their shock Sam walked out the locker room.

Sam was still chuckling to himself as he made his way through the bullpen, he was a bit angry with them but also felt glad that they were wanting to help him see the huge mistake thathe had made and try to fix it. Sam hoped this day went by fast but also slowly, he was ecstatic that he would get to have alone time with Andy but he just hoped that his nerves didn't get the better of him and screw everything up once again.

**So there you have chapter 6! So Andy is finally going to let Sam talk which is some progress right? Well up next is their talk and Sam starts his fight for Andy. Also what happens with Andy as her week's holiday is coming to an end, will she go & if she does can she ever come back to 15****th****? Find out in chapter 7 which will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all sorry for the delay but normal life has been hectic and was getting in the way of writing but all is calm now so hopefully can start posting faster again. As always thanks for all the reviews, alerts and also huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. **

**NOTE: - I just like to point out after a few reviews I got that this is called FANFICTION so therefore the stories aren't real even if we wanted them to be. Yes, so this story might be OTT as someone called it and also I did point out that some characters might be a little out of character so to speak but this is MY story and this is the way I want it to go and be. Sorry, rant over now. (OTT – over the top) **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 7**

It had been three hours since Sam had called her from the station to arrange for meeting up later, in less than two hours she would be sitting across from him in a bar where no-one knows them. Andy didn't have a clue what she was doing, her head was telling her one thing but her heart was telling her something else. She wanted to be with Sam more than anything but after what he had said and did, she couldn't give her heart truly again until the pain had healed. She sat at her kitchen counter with a glass of white in one hand and a photo frame in the other. It was a photo of her and Sam two weeks before everything fell apart. They were happy, truly happy but somewhere along the line it all went wrong and she really wanted everything to be right.

That's all she wanted was for her and Sam to be happy once more and hopefully for the rest of her lives. Right at this moment she wanted nothing more than to just tell him to forget everything that happened and all the words that had been said and just move on with their lives together. But that wasn't going to happen, Andy needed to trust him 100% again with her heart and she knew she would but it would just take time and she was willing to give it all the time she needed. Sam was it for her and she was going to let him have his say soon and she'll have hers and then with a clean slate they can both move on.

Sam made his way through the bar where he was meeting Andy, he was early but he wanted to get them a table far up the back and in the corner so if anyone they knew walked in they wouldn't be seen straight away. He had only been to this bar a few times in his cop career, it's not that he didn't like it but it was mainly the pub that got used for the firemen or _"hose monkeys" _as Oliver liked to call them. The table he had picked had a good view of the main door but walking through the door the table couldn't really be seen. He had sent Andy a text saying where in the bar he was sitting so she wouldn't really have to look for him. So here he sat slowly nursing a beer waiting for the only person he's ever loved to show up but that small nagging feeling in his gut told him that it was possible she might not.

Andy stood outside the main door of the bar and took a deep breath before pulling herself together and walking in. She had no idea why she was so nervous as it was just Sam but this conversation could be what saves their relationship or breaks them all together. Out of a force of habit Andy found herself looking around the bar even though she knew where Sam was sitting as she had read his text. Pushing her way through she spotted him looking straight at her with a beer in his hand and another sitting across the table probably for her. She found herself smiling slightly at the thought as she slid into the booth opposite Sam.

When Sam seen Andy walking towards him he didn't think his heart could beat any harder, sure he had only seen her a few days ago but not being able to be with her was killing him and she looked more beautiful than ever. He caught the small smile when he seen her looking at the other beer bottle, hopefully the talk would go well.

"**You knew I'd come" **Andy said breaking the silence that had fallen between them and motioning to the beer bottle now in her hands. Sam shook his head and her sudden statement;

"**No I wasn't sure if you'd come but I had to hope, right?" **he said in a small playful tone and that was all that was needed for Andy to feel more relaxed **"Look a lot needs to be said and worked on but we can't do that in one night so please just let me get this out while I can ok?" **Sam pleaded with her as he looked straight into her eyes. Andy heard the raw emotion behind the sentence and knew she should let Sam say what he had too as he was never one to speak openly about anything. She nodded her head as she took a sip of her beer, she seen Sam exhale a breath he must have been holding as he waited for her answer.

"**What you said though Sam was hurtful, I mean I never thought you…" **Andy stopped talking half way through her sentence when Sam's beer bottle slammed off the table. She could tell with just that action that he wasn't pleased with what was all said in the past. She'd give him this chance to explain though and hopefully they could move forward, she reached across and squeezed his hand hoping it would give him the courage to talk. She felt him jump at her touch but he squeezed her hand back and she caught the look of thanks in his eyes.

"**I can't lose you Andy" **Sam's voice was so soft that if Andy hadn't been leaning in slightly at the table she would have missed what he said. But she didn't she heard his words and those words spoke so much out loud that didn't need to be said. Sam took the chance to look up at Andy, never letting go of her hand he seen the confused, hurt and hope all at once in her beautiful eyes and new it was now or never **"What Traci went through with losing Jerry, I can't lose you like that. That's why I did what I day that night in the parking lot" **Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he didn't want Andy to see him look so weak **"I know I was horrible to you and now I've had time to think through everything I've made the worst decision of my life and that was walking away from you". **Sam had never been this open with anyone but he need to get the last part out **"But what I said to you a few days ago at the station I meant it, I love you Andy and I always will. Your it for me and I don't ever want anyone else" **There he had said what he needed to say, what he should have said to her that night in the parking lot but he didn't, he took the easy way out instead of doing what he said he would and that was fight. Now he just had to wait for Andy's response and he really did hope it held a future for them.

Andy sat in stunned silence she had never heard Sam like this before, this raw emotion with every word and she knew he was telling the truth. She didn't realise how much an effect Jerry's death had took on him but now she knew, she now knew that he wanted her to be safe and for neither of them to go through the heartbreak Traci had went through. He thought he was doing the best for the both of them but it only ended with both of them being hurt anyway. Sighing she tugged on Sam's hand that she had held onto through his whole speech, as Sam lifted his head she noticed the tears in the back of his eyes, much like her own;

"**If you had said all this that night in the parking lot we wouldn't be sitting here now. I know understand what you did and why you did it but it still hurts Sam…the part that hurts the most is when you said I wouldn't get rid of you without a fight but you just walked away without fighting" **Andy stopped too look at Sam, she could tell he was starting to worry with words she was saying but she had to be honest too **"I love you Sam and I want nothing more than us to be together, forever if we're being honest. But you need to stop pushing me away when things get tough or go sideways. Things will happen on the job that we can't help but we need to work through things together from now on. So for us to do that we need to go back to basics" **Andy said with a smile on her face which Sam noticed.

"**Back to basics? I thought we were doing just fine" **he chuckled as Andy rolled her eyes; she caught the double meaning of his _"doing just fine" _comment.

"**We'll start at the beginning like dates and stuff because we did kind of miss all that out first time round". **She winked at him from across the table and this made the two of them laugh freely together for the first time in weeks. And just like that it was as if the huge wall that had built up between them came crashing down.

The two fell into a comfortable conversation, probably the easiest one they've had since that awful day and night. They laughed, joked and talked about rubbish but nothing else was said about what needed to be done to sort out their relationship, right now they were happy with what was going on at this moment. Another few hours had past and Sam could tell that Andy was getting tired; placing a few bills on the table he stood and held out his hand;

"**Come on, I'll take you home" **Sam knew he was ok to drive as he had only had a couple of beers. He smiled as Andy didn't even hesitate in taking his hand as he led them out the bar. Sam knew that tomorrow would be the first day of their new relationship and he couldn't wait to get started.

**So there you have chapter 7, might not be to everyone's liking but I wanted this chapter just to be about Sam and Andy! So it ended on a good note, things can only get better right? Like I said at the start normal life is a lot quieter now so I should be able to post faster! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guy's thanks so much for all the lovely reviews & alerts, I'm so pleased you are all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! So this chapter will have their first date, not your usual dinner date but I think what I have in mid will suit them & hopefully you all will agree. Also through in Andy's new partner at 27****th**** and some jealously might happen. There will also be a song in this chapter & after listening to it I feel as if it fits in great. So that's all I'm saying on it, for more you will just have to read on and find out. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**NOTE: - I have no idea who is the boss at 27****th**** Division etc so I've just brought my own characters into it for this.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 8**

This was a new start, a new beginning and a new and stronger relationship hopefully for her and Sam, so why the hell was she so nervous. Andy stood outside the division of 27th, it would never be the same as 15th where her family was but she had made this choice and she was going to see it through. Last night had been great, after the confession from Sam and now the understanding of why he did what he did they just seemed to fit back into each other as if nothing had ever went wrong. Walking through the main entrance Andy knew there was still a lot of work head for her and Sam but she felt positive that they would be stronger than before, there was no way she was going to lose him again.

Walking through the bullpen of 27th she felt every person in the place watching her, she knew a few of them from working the streets but didn't know them well enough on a personal basis. Making her way to her new boss's office she really wished Sam was with her. Out of all the people in her life, Sam was always the one she could trust to have her back out on patrol no matter what. Now she would have to get used to someone else and their ways, hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Knocking on the office door she waited for her boss to motion her to come in. Andy felt like she was back in school as she took a seat in front of him at the desk;

"**Officer McNally welcome to 27****th**** Division, I'm Sergeant Millar you're new boss. I'll start off with the fact that Sergeant Best didn't go into much detail as to why you wanted to move away from 15****th**** but that's your business and no-one will pry. So go get ready and meet me in the parade room and we'll take it from there" **Sergeant Millar said with a warmly smile, which put Andy at ease slightly. Standing she shook her new boss's hand and left for the locker room. 27th Division wasn't really much different a layout to 15th but it was still different. Walking into the locker room and looking around, she started to wonder if she had really made the right choice in moving divisions.

Checking her appearance in the full length mirror that was in the woman's locker room, she put her belongs in her locker before making sure it was locked. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the door only for her stop in her tracks as her cell phone went off indicating a text;

"_**Good luck and don't over think! I'll see you later and I love you. Sam xx" **_

Andy felt the butterflies in her stomach spin around and her heart started beating that little bit faster, she would never get fed up of those three little words coming from Sam Swarek just for her. Sending a quick reply she once again took a deep breath and left the locker room, ready for a new day and a new start.

Walking through the doors of 15th division Sam knew that it would take a while to get used to the fact that he wouldn't get to see Andy every day at work but the benefit from that was he would get to spend every possible moment with her on their days off and after work. Sam walked through the bullpen towards the men's locker room feeling a lot better and lighter than he had the past few weeks. He was still grieving for his best friend and probably would for a while yet but he and Andy where on the same page now and that was a huge relief in Sam's book. He stopped just outside the locker room and caught the stares of the Rookies along with Frank, Oliver and Noelle. He knew what they were after and decided that it was probably best to at least give them some details just to ease their minds since they knew what had happened anyway. Looking around Sam turned back to look and his friend's and motioned for them to come into the locker room, Sam laughed as he noted that they didn't even wait a second before they followed him.

Sam gave them a few minutes to get in the room but he wasn't going to hang around and wait for anyone of them to ask questions;

"**Last night Andy and I spoke through some stuff and we're going to give it another go. But we're going back to basics, the whole dating thing since we missed that out first time round" **Sam chuckled to himself at how simple everything sounded as he spoke **"But I think we'll be fine" **he finished off before disappearing behind a row of lockers. His friend's let you a sigh of relief, they knew it would take time but they were just placed that everything was seemingly back on track. A few minutes later Sam emerged fully dressed in uniform and found his friend's still standing where he left them;

"**Is she coming back home?" **this question came from Frank and Sam knew what _"home" _he was talking back;

"**At this very moment no I don't think she'll come back but all I will say is that within 10mins after parade listen to the radio" **Sam smiled and with that he left the locker room whistling and left his friend's behind utterly confused by his comment.

Parade went smoothly as normal but Sam could tell that a few officers were wondering where McNally was. Oliver had told him that Frank was going to wait a day before announcing that Andy had left to work at 27th. Sam didn't waste anytime in getting into the squad car and sending a group message to his friend's about the radio station to tune into before he made a quick call and left the station to start his shift.

Andy sat in the passenger seat of the squad with her new partner Officer Jenkins. Jenkins seemed nice enough, they had made small talk over the past hour or so but Andy knew it would take a few days at least for trust to be built between them. Andy didn't mind the silence but she was missing riding with Sam, the way they'd joke around, have a normal conversation, make plans for later after shift or just sit in silence with the radio on. Andy missed 15th, her friend's and especially Sam really bad she just hoped it would get better. Fed up of the silence she leaned forward and turned the radio on, making sure it was on the station that her and Sam always listened too. She caught Jenkin's eye but she just shrugged as though she didn't mind if it was on much to Andy's relief. Settling back in her seat Andy listened to the song that was just finishing until the presenter's voice boomed through the speaker;

"**Up next is a request for someone called Andy, apparently you're at work the now but someone is hoping your listening to the radio. So he says he can't wait to start with the basics but needs to let you know this….." **At the mention of Andy, Andy whipped her head around to the radio, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Jenkins. Andy tried to stay calm, it probably wasn't even Sam but just some other guy being nice for their girlfriend but the word _"basics" _was what stood out. Suddenly the car was filled with a song Andy hadn't heard in years;

_It still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss_

_It's getting better baby_

_No one can better this_

_Still holding on_

_You're still the one_

_First time our eyes met_

_Same feeling I get_

_Only feels much stronger_

_I wanna love you longer_

_Do you still turn the fire on?_

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it go_

_So if I love you a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me; I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me; every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

Oliver and Traci sat in their squad car absolutely stunned; never in a million years did Oliver ever think that Sam Swarek was a romantic at heart. But he shouldn't have been that surprised as ever since Andy came into Sam's life he was a totally different person and Oliver loved it. Traci on the other hand couldn't believe her ears; Sam was laying it all out there with what had happen for millions of people to hear. She knew now that Sam was it for her best friend and she couldn't be happier. Andy on the other hand was struggling to hold back the tears, god she loved this man but never expected anything like this from him but just that one single thing made her love him so much more.

_Still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_Still getting closer baby_

_Can't get close enough_

_Still holding on _

_You're still number one_

_I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all the moves_

_I remember you, yeah_

_I remember the nights, you know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it go_

_So if I love you a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me; I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Oh believe it; every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_The one thing I'm sure of_

_Is the way we make love_

_The one thing I depend on_

_Is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath I'm praying _

_That's why I'm saying_

_Please forgive me; I know not what to do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Babe believe it, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me; if I can't stop loving you_

_No, believe it; I don't know what I'd do_

_Please forgive me; I can't stop loving you_

_I can't stop loving you_

By the time the end of the song came Andy had tears running down her face, she quickly looked out the window so Jenkin's wouldn't see. She couldn't believe he had done that, maybe now he was actually doing what he said he would do and that's fight. Andy couldn't help the smile that came over her face as she wiped away the tears and got out her cell phone to text Sam;

"_**Thank you and your forgiven. I love you. Be ready for 7.30pm tonight so we can get the basics underway" **_

Replacing her cell phone into her pocket Andy couldn't keep the smile off her face. All she wanted now was for this shift to hurry up and end so she could see Sam and go on their first official date.

**Well there is the next update and I hope you all enjoy! So up next will and Andy show up at 15****th****? And their date but it won't be the typical dinner date; also 27****th**** & 15****th**** get called to a case together & jealously builds up inside of Andy. There might also be some more wee things from Sam but is everything going too smoothly? Find out real soon. **

**P.S. the song I used is Bryan Adams "Please forgive me"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, thanks so much for the reviews, favourites, followers and also to the guests who have reviewed also! I can't believe how popular this story has been. Although I can feel these last few chapters being up and down! Hope you all keep enjoying and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 9**

Since last night Sam had, had an extra spring in his step; he also felt a lot lighter like something heavy had been lifted off his shoulders. Things with Andy the night before had gone a lot better than he thought they might have, he was grateful that she just hadn't wanted to throw everything away; she wanted to work for what they have and so was he. The whole radio thing seemed like a pretty lame idea and he was so nervous about how it would go down until he received the text from Andy and knew it had been worth all the nerves in his body being on edge. Walking into 15th Sam spotted his friends outside the men's locker room probably waiting for him, as he stopped in front of them he waited for onslaught to start;

"**You know Sam I never thought you had a romantic bone in your body as you always give off the bad boy image but what you done today for Andy, well you proved me wrong" **Traci smiled and gave him a hug much to Sam's shock but he kindly returned the hug. Pulling away Traci winked and walked away with Gail, Dov and Chris. Sam ran a hand through his hair;

"**Well that was unexpected" **Sam mumbled to Oliver as Frank excused himself to answer his cell phone. Oliver chuckled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder;

"**She meant it Sammy but don't screw up again, Andy is the best thing that ever happened to you and if you mess up again, well there might not be a second chance" **and with that Oliver left Sam to think over what he had just said.

Andy made her way through the car park of 15th division, it was just before 7pm and she knew Sam had finished his shift at 6.30pm but since he hadn't sent her a text to say if he was to pick her up she guessed he was still there. And she was right since his truck was still parked in its usual spot. She sighed happily once again since last night, things had went so much better than she thought they might have she felt as though it was a dream but she knew it wasn't. Sam was hers once again and she would do everything she had to, too make sure she never lost him again because if she did she'd never be whole.

Walking through the main doors, she realised that she really did miss it. Sure it had only been one day of work at 27th but 15th was her home, maybe one day she'd come back but that day wasn't now. Looking around she spotted Sam leaning against the front desk talking to another officer, he had his back to her so he hadn't seen her enter. Smiling to herself she got out her cell phone and sent a text.

Sam stood at the front desk talking to an officer just to pass time; Andy said he was to be ready for 7.30pm so he decided to hang around the station before calling her to see if he was picking her up or if they were meeting somewhere. He was also wondering what their first official date would be like. The beeping of his cell phone interrupted his conversation, getting it out of his jeans pocket he frowned when he seen that it was Andy's name showing up on the screen. A bolt of nerves seem to take over him as he opened up the message;

"_**Hi turn around. Love A xx"**_ frowning at the text he did as it asked and turned. What he seen shocked him slightly, there standing no more than at least one foot away was Andy with a huge smile on her face. Before Sam could say a word or move, Andy had already quickly moved forward and leaped into his arms; Sam stumbled back a bit with the sudden impact but he was more than happy to have her in his arms again. Whistling and shout outs around them brought them out of their wee bubble they seemed to have found themselves in, Sam reluctantly let Andy go;

"**I'm gonna go and talk to Traci while you grab your stuff" **she smiled and squeezed his hand before walking off to find her best friend. Sam stared after her for a few seconds longer before making himself walk to the locker room so he could get his stuff and then leave the station with Andy the way it used to be and should still be.

When Andy rounded the corner away from the front desk she found Traci at the coffee machine with a small smile on her face. Andy watched Traci for a few minutes as she walked towards her, this past month or so must have been worst and tiring month of her life and yet she was still standing and moving on.

"**I can feel you watching me you know" **Traci as she lifted her head and looked at Andy. Andy was stunned for just a second but then let out a small laugh;

"**I'm just glad our moving on and not sitting back" **Andy said as she made herself a coffee and she waited for Sam **"What are you doing next Friday night?" **she asked biting her bottom lip to hold back a smile. Traci looked curiously at her before thinking;

"**Nothing yet that I know of, I'm working the day shift but that's about it for now. Why?" **she asked as she caught sight of Sam walking towards them;

"**I was going to try and get two tickets to see Pink if you fancy it"** Andy said with a huge smile, one she just couldn't hold back any longer. Traci's eyes went wide with excitement before quickly nodded her head and pulling Andy into a hug. Someone coughing from behind made them pull apart;

"**Ready to go" **Sam asked with duffle bag in hand. Andy nodded before turning back to Traci;

"**I'll text you the details and I'll call you tomorrow" **she said before giving Traci another quick hug. Traci caught the knowing looking and wink Sam gave her from behind Andy's back, she knew what he meant;

"**Ok sure, I'll speak to you tomorrow" **and with that Traci walked away from them to get on with some paperwork.

Andy turned back to Sam and looked at him with loving eyes as she held out her hand for him to take so they could leave the station together. Sam smiled and took her hand eagerly as they made their way out the station. Andy got a thought in her head as they neared Sam's truck;

"**Hey you know how you love me right?" **Andy said as she suddenly stood in front of him and let her hands lay on his chest. Sam looked at her through narrowed eyes, he knew she was up to something;

"**Yeah" **he said hesitantly as he watched her closely.

"**Well since I haven't told you where our first date it going to be maybe it's best if I drive your truck" **Andy said as she brought out her bambi eyed look which won Sam over every time. Sam was speechless but damn those eyes he could never say no to that. Pushing his hand into his pocket be retrieved his keys and handed them too her. He then watched and she quickly kissed him on the cheek and hurried to his truck, _"how he could get used to this" _he thought as he flung his duffle in the back and got in the passenger's side.

Half an hour later and Andy put Sam's truck into park before turning to face him. He was looking right at her with this look she had never seen before but it was quickly hidden as he gave her a small smile and jumped out. He made his way around to the driver's side and helped her out.

"**So what are we going to be doing for our first date?" **Sam asked as he put the keys in his pocket and looked around him, he had never been to this side of town so he wasn't sure what to expect. Andy grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the main entrance of a building which to him looked like a club from the outside.

"**We are going to have fun because let's face it we're not really the romantic dinner type, right?" **Andy said before she heard Sam scoff and turned to face him and with a raised eyebrow **"What? Can you see yourself in a suit with tie sitting at a dinner table in a romantic restaurant with candles and slow music?" **Andy asked giving him a pointed look. Sam just shook his head with a small sexy smile on his face, she knew him to well. Andy just gave him her best dimpled smile and pushed the door open as they made their way inside.

When Sam walked through the doors he wasn't sure what to expect but what greeted him, wasn't what he expected at all. It was the tenpin bowling arcade with was full with people having a good time. Looking down at Andy he could see how excited she was just being here, he squeezed her hand and bent to whisper in her ear;

"**Bowling, pizza and beer is so much more our style" **he winked as she looked up at him. Placing his hand on the small of her back he guided her to the reception desk so they could get their date underway.

Their evening had gone by without a hitch; they had been laughing, joking and having a great time. Some down time like this was just what they really needed after everything they had been through over the past few weeks. Sam loved seeing Andy so care free, she was having fun and if Sam could see that smile on her face every day for the rest of his life, he'd die a happy man. He also had to admit that he was having a blast too, he would never have come to a place like this but maybe being with the right person made it all worthwhile. The machine beeping brought Sam out of his daydream as he and Andy got ready to leave, once again he was going home without her but he couldn't push what he had already destroyed once;

"**Well I actually liked our first official date, you have taste McNally" **Sam said in a playful tone which got him a smack over the chest;

"**Hey I always have taste, I picked you didn't I" **she said as she turned to look at him. Sam had stopped with the words she had just spoken, not sure if it was a joke or not. Andy seemed to know what he was thinking as she pushed up onto her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips; their first one since they had broken up. It didn't last long though but held a promise;

"**We're still working through things I know that but I don't want things to go south again, if we hit trouble promise we we'll work through it together and you won't just walk away because if you do, I…I don't think I'll ever heal from a second heartbreak" **she spoke with so much hope and honesty that Sam had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat;

"**I promise I won't ever walk away again" **and with that said Sam hugged her to him tightly, before taking her home.

Andy walked out of 27th division for her second day on the job; once again she was partnered with Officer Jenkins. She still didn't feel entirely comfortable with Jenkins just yet but that trusting feeling would come and she hoped it was soon as with job you need to have trust in your partner. Entering the squad car to wait on Jenkins, Andy thought back to her date with Sam last night, it had been great. It went so much better than she had planned, she wasn't sure how Sam would react to her ideal date scene but he seemed to have loved it just as much as she did. But for some reason she had woken up with this strange feeling in her gut, someone always told her to trust her gut and hers was making her think something was wrong. Rapping on the window made Andy jump and her thoughts quickly go, rolling down the window it was Jenkins that had knocked on it;

"**Someone's a lucky lady, there's a delivery for you at front desk" **she said before walking off to talk to a fellow officer. Frowning she made her way back into the division to see what this delivery was.

The officer at the desk seen her approach and handed her a long white box with was tied with a red ribbon. Andy's heart quickly sped up a gear as she gently took the lid off the box, there lying on soft white tissue paper was a long red rose and a note;

**THANKS FOR AN AMAZING NIGHT. WILL PICK YOU UP AFTER SHIFT AS I HAVE ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR YOU. LOVE S x**

Andy struggled to hold back the tears as she placed the note in her pocket and took the box with the rose in it back to her locker. Sam was pulling out all the stops to truly make her believe that he was sorry and he was fighting for them but the problem was she already knew he was. Entering the locker room though that feeling in her gut got tighter as she sat the box down on the bench, she really hoped she was just PMTing and that it was nothing else.

**Well here is your update! Oh dear I can feel trouble up ahead but will they stick to want they meant and get through the bad times together? And Andy's jealously makes an appearance much to Sam's joy! Chapter 10 will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, followers, members who have started to follow myself and added me to their favourites. I honestly never expected this story to be as popular has it has been. Also thanks for the PM's! Not sure how much more to this story there is but we shall see how it goes. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 10**

The morning part of her shift had just dragged, Jenkins had been driving them around the streets of Toronto for hours and yet nothing had happened to make their shift go any faster. Though now it was time for lunch and Andy couldn't wait to get out of the squad car and stretch her legs. She kept thinking about the rose and note she had received from Sam that morning and couldn't wait to see what surprise he had for her that seemed to be the only thing getting her through the boring day.

Chloe, which Andy found out to be Jenkins first name after the end of their first shift together, pulled up outside a café that she and Traci had been to before; it was just inside 15th's area. Andy wasn't sure why Chloe had picked this place but she liked it when she came here for the first time, it was quiet and not a lot of people were around which is just want Andy was hoping for. Sliding out of the passenger door, Andy let the small breezing blow over her face, it was coming into autumn but the weather was still nice for this time of here. Walking into the café behind Jenkins, they found a quiet booth near the back of the café as they waited for someone to come and take their orders.

"**So why did you leave 15****th****?" **Chloe asked as she sat looking at the menu across from Andy, sighing Andy placed her menu down as a waiter came and took their order. Once their orders had been placed Andy thought maybe this was the best way to start and try to bond with her new partner;

"**Personal reasons but I just needed a change" **she said keeping it the truth but not giving out any details. Chloe seemed to eye her up but nodded at her answer much to Andy's relief;

"**What about a boyfriend McNally, you got one?" **Chloe said in a teasing voice. She didn't really know what to make of McNally yet but she thought a conversation might be the best way to start. Andy's face lit up at Chloe's mention of boyfriend;

"**Yeah I do, we went through a really bad patch but we're working through it together and it's going great" **Andy said as her body instantly heated from just thinking about Sam. **"What about you? You got a boyfriend?" **Andy asked as she actually started to relax even though that feeling in her gut was still heavily there. Chloe sighed as the waiter returned with their orders; she waited until he left before she spoke;

"**I did but he called it off about 10 months ago, couldn't hack my job" **she said with a small smile. But Andy didn't miss the sadness behind her tone as she smiled back at her. They fell into comfortable silence after that, both silently pleased that they were making slow progress together as they ate their lunch.

Half an hour later they had paid for their lunch and were heading back out towards the squad car when a poster caught Andy's attention, she stopped to look at it with Chloe peering over her shoulder:

"**Do you know her?" **she asked as Andy shook her head and kept making her way towards the door;

"**No she's been missing for about 10 days now, that was the last case I worked on before I left 15****th****" **Andy said as she let Chloe walk out onto the street first, Andy was making sure the door was closed properly behind her when she heard Chloe let out an _"oaft" _before she seen two bodies hitting the ground. Andy was in full cop mode as she hauled the person off her partner placing her hands behind her back; Andy was too busy to realize that Chloe recognised the girl;

"**Andy…that's the girl from the poster in the café" **Jenkins said as she straightened her uniform and wiped the dirt off her trousers. Andy frowned as she looked at Jenkins before turning the girl around to have a look for herself. Andy's eyes widened in shock; the girl staring back at her with a sad look was the person Andy had been trying to find. Taking a deep breath she handcuffed the girl before placing her in the back of the squad car;

"**What happened?" **Andy asked as she made her way round to the passenger door, Chloe just shrugged;

"**She came running at full speed round the corner, she ran right into me coming out the café" **Chloe said shaking her head, laughing slightly.

"**Well looks like we're off to 15****th****" **Andy said as the excitement at seeing Sam washed over her, a few minutes later Jenkins pulled out into the traffic on why to a station she had never stepped foot in before.

Oliver had been watching his best friend for most of their shift, they had their usual teasing banter but Oliver had kept his mouth shut about the stupid smile that had been on Sam's face for the past few days. He knew why it was there and who it was because of but he thought Sam might have said something to him about he and McNally but no he hadn't said one word since before their date.

"**You know buddy I have been really good at keeping my mouth shut but what's the deal with you and McNally" **Oliver asked looking at Sam. Sam laughed he was wondering how long it would take Oliver to ask about him and McNally, if he was being honest he was shocked that it took him this long;

"**Things are going great, thanks for asking" **Sam said giving his friend a glance and a smirk before concentrating on the road again. He knew Oliver would want more than that but Sam wasn't for talking about his or McNally's relationship for now since he didn't want to jinx anything **"I'm not saying anymore Ollie" **as he held up a hand to Oliver's face. If Sam wasn't serious with his answer he might just as well have laughed at his best friend as his face was priceless.

Andy felt the butterflies start in her stomach as they entered the booking office of 15th, she didn't really know the officer behind the desk but after giving him all the details, her and Jenkins led the young girl into an interview room. Jenkins agreed to sit with her while Andy went to find Frank. Andy didn't even make it half way across the bullpen when she heard Frank's voice from behind her;

"**McNally, is this a working call or are you here to say you're coming back?" **Frank asked with a smile on his face. Andy couldn't help but smile back at her old boss but also now a good friend;

"**Working I'm afraid but you're going to like it. The missing girl case from 10 days ago, the last case I worked on here? Well she's in interview room 1 with my new partner" **Andy said proudly and struggled to hold back the laugh that threatened to come out at Frank's shocked expression, shaking his head Frank took a step backwards;

"**Just couldn't walk away and leave things unfinished, huh McNally" **Frank teased **"I'll go and get the paperwork and meet you in the room" **he said before turning away from her only for him to turn back when Andy called out his first name;

"**Frank, I'm not ready to come back yet but I will be soon" **she said with a tone that held a promise in her words before making her way back to Jenkins and the girl.

Just over an hour later Andy found herself in Frank's office with Jenkins, the girl's family had been notified of her being found and would be at the station within the next half hour. Thanks to Andy's patience they had found out that through an argument with her parents, the girl named Holly had decided to run away but had decided to go home when she literally ran into Officer Jenkins. All that was left to do now was go over all the details once more before heading back to 27th division. Andy excused herself and practically ran down the stairs to the bullpen looking around for the one person she really wanted to see but was disappointed when she couldn't spot him anywhere;

"**He's out on patrol with Shaw, McNally" **came Noelle's voice from her side. Turning Andy gave her a small smile before quickly looking up Frank's office where Jenkins was now leaving **"For the record I'm so glad you took him back, I wasn't sure how much longer I could live with a moody Swarek" **Noelle said in a sarcastic tone which made Andy laugh. She was just about to turn and introduce Noelle to Chloe when Noelle's radio blared into life;

"_All available units please respond to a car accident pile up outside the main entrance to the mall. All available units please respond"_

Andy looked between Noelle and Frank as she listened to the dispatch message, Frank sighed knowing there was no point in trying to argue with Andy McNally;

"**Well you heard all available units; I'll clear it with 27****th**** since you were already here" **he said before stomping off to his office as the division of 15th came alive as everyone available responded to the call.

Arriving at the scene McNally and Jenkins were met with nothing but chaos; at first glance it looked like a car had smashed into the side of an oncoming lorry. The fire brigade, ambulances and other squad cars where already at the scene when they arrived. They didn't even have to think twice when they got out of their own car as they moved and ran towards the carnage which would now probably be a long shift. Sam and Oliver pulled up at the scene five minutes after Andy; Sam spotted her the minute he got out of the car. He wasn't sure why Andy and her partner was here but he didn't have much time to think about it as he knew people's lives were at stake.

Six long hours later and it was finally time to head back to the barn, it turned out the male driver of the car dozed off at the wheel and lost control of the car the lorry driver was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Andy was leaning against the hood of the squad car wanting nothing more than to hurry up and get home. She had spotted Sam a few times over the course of the past six hours but had never really said a word to him apart from a couple of nods when they caught each other looking. Even though she hadn't been working directly with him, she realized actually how much she missed it. Looking around for Sam, she decided to make small talk with him and say at least bye until she seen him later. She spotted him talking to another officer on a few feet away, walking closer Andy could tell that the officer was her new partner and from the obvious body language she was flirting with Sam.

Sam stood talking to who he guessed was Andy's new partner but he could see Andy out the corner of his eyes walking towards them. He knew Andy better than anyone and he could tell the minute she knew it was her partner and he could see the jealousy wash all over her;

"**McNally" **Sam drooled out, making her presence known to Jenkins. Andy seen the amusement in his eyes, _of course he'd be loving this_ she thought;

"**Swarek" **Andy said back, in more a professional manner but her eyes never left his. Jenkins looked between the two of them before clearing her throat;

"**You two know each other?" **she asked as she watched Andy. Sam snorted at her question; it was obvious that Andy hadn't told Jenkins who he was;

"**Yeah you could say that, I'm her ex-partner from 15****th**** and her boyfriend" **he said with a satisfied smirk, if Jenkins eyes could have went any wider they would be falling out her sockets. Andy however stood there with a scowl on her face as Sam bit the inside of his cheek **"Well I'd love to stand around and talk but I need to head back to the barn. But I'll be round later so don't be sleeping" **he winked at Andy before walking off to find Oliver. Andy watched him walk away; he'd pay for that as a mischievous smile took over her face.

Just a couple of hours later Sam walked out of 15th division wanting nothing more than to get to Andy's but he had one place he needed to stop by first. Making his way across the car park he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. After three rings the other person answered;

"**It's Swarek…yeah see that thing you and Andy were talking about earlier, could you take a rain check…thanks I owe you one Nash" **and with that he hung up the phone and jumped into his truck, a smile on his face bigger than what it was before if that was even possible.

After leaving the main box office building in Toronto Sam wondered if he should call Andy first or just turn up. Deciding to surprise her, he pulled out into the night traffic. Stopping at a red light Sam looked at the envelope that he placed on the passenger seat and he just couldn't stop smiling, if Oliver could see him now he'd probably just blurt out the whole truth and that was that; he was in love with Andy McNally and couldn't live his life without her or with anyone else. Sam moved forward as the light turned green, he was so focused on the road ahead and he never seen the fast approaching car to his right until it was too late. He clung to the steering wheel as the full impact on the hit caused his truck spin a few times until it came to a stop; the only image that came to his mind was Andy before his world went black.

Emerging from her bedroom Andy was fresh from a shower and was now wondering around in her pjs, looking at the clock she decided that a takeaway would be best considering the time now and the long day that she and Sam had. After ordering their favourite, Andy collapsed on the sofa looking for some crappy TV show to watch until Sam came over. A knock at the door only a couple of minutes later had her frowning, the takeaway place said it would half an hour for delivery and if it was Sam he would just have let himself in. Making her way towards the door she never bothered to look through the peep hole as she answered. What she saw made that feeling in her gut that she had, had all day explode as her heart dropped to the floor.

**Oh well please don't hate me! So Sam didn't do much with Andy's jealousy but he still liked to tease her a bit. There is more coming soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all sorry for the delay in this chapter but will the countdown to Christmas getting closer things have been hectic with shopping and stuff. But I have finally finished it all so I can get back into my writing! Thanks to everyone who is following this story for the reviews and to the people who added me to their favourites. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - There is a small part in the hospital later in this chapter that probably would never happen with a Doctor in real life but this is how I want this chapter to be. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 11**

Oliver had no idea how he ended up outside her apartment door with Traci at his side, ready to drop the bombshell that he knew would kill her. Everything in the past hour had happened in a blur from receiving the phone call, to arriving at McNally's door ready to break her heart all over again. The only thing he could remember clearly was the person on the other end of the phone saying that Sam had been involved in a car accident and it wasn't looking good, anyone that needed to be at the hospital had to be there soon. Giving a quick look at Traci he could see she was struggling to hold back the tears, first she had lost her fiancé and now she was here ready to see her best friend fall apart for probably the exact same thing. Pulling himself together Oliver took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting for it to open. As soon as the door opened they both could see the confusion over Andy's face until the reality of why they'd both be here still in uniform sunk in and she strongly shook her head;

"**No…no no…please no" **she cried as Oliver quickly stepped too her and grabbed her shoulders.

"**He's still alive Andy but we need to get to the hospital now" **he said firmly, knowing he had to be the stronger person for all their sakes. Andy nodded her head and was working off adrenaline and shock as far as Oliver could tell as he and Traci watched her run around the apartment getting what she needed. A few minutes later the three of them found themselves in the squad car racing to the hospital.

Andy's head was spinning as the squad car made its way to the hospital, she knew the minute she opened up the door that something had happened to Sam when she seen Oliver and Traci standing there. How could everything go badly so quickly when everything was going really well? Right now she didn't have the answers to any of the thousands of questions that were running round her head, the only thing she was holding onto was the fact that Oliver said Sam was alive and she would hold onto that with everything she had.

Oliver screeched the cruiser to a halt outside the emergency doors of the hospital before he, Traci and Andy ran in to find their friend and partner. Rushing along the hallway it didn't take them long to find out where to go as a sea of blue slumped around outside double doors at the other end. Andy was in front as she practically ran to Frank shouting out every question she could think of;

"**Where is he? What happened? Is he ok?" **she was talking that fast that Frank had to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down;

"**Andy, all I know for now is that dispatched received a 911 call reporting an accident which Sam had been involved in. I don't have all the details yet but once the doctor has been out I'll find out everything" **he said watching Andy stare at him with red eyes and a tear stained face. She slowly nodded as Frank guided her to a chair leaning against the wall and made her sit. As soon as Andy hit the chair her head fell into her hands, as everyone waited for news of one of their own.

Traci stood just a few inches away from where Andy sat; her heart broke for her best friend. After Jerry's death, she knew something had happened between Sam and Andy but she gave them space knowing that Andy would talk about it eventually. But that never happened and she watched as two people who loved each other more than anything and also were so well suited crumble before her all over the death of a friend who she knew deep down wouldn't have wanted that to happen. After their showdown in the Black Penny and other things happening including Andy leaving 15th, she watched as they slowly built back up their relationship step by step. Only now her she stood waiting and watching their relationship once again take a hit only this time no-one knew the outcome. Thinking of Jerry made her heart ache so much but knowing Jerry wouldn't want her to abandon Andy in her time of need, she slowly moved her feet towards her best friend hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

The noises and smells from the hospital were getting too much for Andy as she sat with her head in her hands, not knowing how long she had actually been sitting waiting for the doctor to come out with news of Sam. All this waiting made her mind wonder back to the time Luke had been shot and it was Sam holding it together and probably saved Luke's life. Sitting in this same hospital now and thinking back to then, made Andy's heart just break even more, she never thought anything like this would happen. Sure she knew that with their line of work, something along the lines of getting shot would probably happened as you could never guarantee that it wouldn't but being hurt in a an accident that she knew absolutely nothing about was worse. Not knowing if Sam was going to live or die was killing her but if Sam died, well she knew she would never recover. Sam was her life and she had been a right bitch when they split, they both had but this put everything into perspective for her, she couldn't live without Sam Swarek and she didn't want to either. Feeling someone sit down next to her, Andy lifted her head to the side and looked into the sad eyes of Traci;

"**He'll get through this, you know that right?" **Traci said grabbing Andy's hand and holding it tight. Andy swallowed hard forcing herself to nod at Traci's question. Traci though wasn't stupid and could tell that the wheels in her best friend's head were still turning **"After what happened with Jerry and everything between you and Sam, he is the strongest person I know. He isn't going to let this come between you and he, what you two have is special and you need to hold onto that with every hope you've got" **she said with most urgent voice that Andy had ever heard. The both sat silently after that, tears freely falling down Andy's face as she rested her head on Traci's shoulder, as her best friend held onto her to stop her from falling.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting, finally the doctor emerged from behind the double doors two hours after they arrived at the hospital. Andy didn't acknowledge that it was the Doctor until someone spoke her name;

"**I'm looking for Andy McNally" **the doctor said as he stood and looked around the sea of blue crowded in the hallway. Andy heard her name being said as she quickly stood and turned to face the doctor but what shocked her was the amount of blood he had over him. Making her brain work in the present time Andy acknowledged herself;

"**I'm…Andy…" **she said in a shaky voice as she clung onto Traci's hand for dear life. The doctor nodded once before looking at everyone;

"**Officer Swarek as suffered from a broken leg, dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, cuts & bruises all over his body and also a server bump to his head. With regards to the bump we have put him in a coma and we will bring him round in a few days once the swelling goes down, only then can we say if there is any damage to the brain. But the main concern for now is the fact that we lost him twice on the operating table due to internal bleeding, it took a while but we now have him stable. You can see I'm once he's settled into a room but the next 24 hours are critical and also I can't say if he'll make it or not do to the internal bleeding and the blood lose" **he said as he watched the faces around him turn pure white, he knew the bond between officers and anything like this would break up what they call a family. Shaking the outstretched hand of Frank the he told them someone would come and say when they could see Sam before leaving them alone.

All the words that the doctor had just spoken didn't even stay in Andy's mind, the only words she could remember where _"next 24 hours are critical and also I can't say if he'll make it or not" _those were the words swirling around in her head. As if everything in those words had made her see and think clearly since Oliver and Traci had shown up at her door, the reality of the fact that she could lose Sam for good finally struck her;

"**No… no, no he can't die, no…he won't and he can't" **she screamed as Oliver caught her and they both sunk to the floor. Her friends and colleagues looked on helplessly as one of their own once again broke down into a million pieces right in front of their eyes and there was nothing they could do apart from pray that Sam pulled through. What made it all real to them though in this moment was Andy's painful screams that could be heard all around the hospital.

**Sorry it's not as long as normal but I just felt as though I needed a filler chapter and this is what I got! I'll be honest and say that I was in nearly in tears by the end reading this chapter. There is more coming soon and I will also have a Christmas special coming in December. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews & to everyone who is enjoying this story, also thanks to people who are now following me or the story. And welcome to the new guests. As much as I have loved writing this, it is coming to an end very soon! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - Just a wee note to say that this chapter starts a few days after the accident.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 12**

Four days had passed since the accident that had nearly cost Sam his life, yet he was still fighting. That's how Andy found herself still at his bedside, refusing to leave his side not wanting to miss anything that could show her that he was coming back. The past four days had been the same for Andy, fall asleep & wake up, go to the bathroom, force herself to eat when any of their friends came by with food. But she never left Sam's room, she would use the bathroom in his room because then she was still close if anything happened. As she sat holding his hand, looking at his face she could see the cuts healing slightly and the bruising fading but what she seen just four days ago, nothing could have prepared her for that as her mind wondered back to after the accident;

_FLASHBACK_

_Finally getting the go ahead from the nurse to see Sam, Andy shakily got to her feet from the hard chair she was sitting in to follow the nurse down the hall to Sam's private room. The walk which only took a few minutes felt so much longer to Andy as her heart quickened with every step she took, as fear also took over her since she had no idea what to expect when she walked into the room. The nurse came to a stop in front of room 215 as she turned to face Andy;_

"_**He's right in here, if you are worried about anything just press the button at the side of the bed and someone will come straight away. There's a pass on the counter for you at the side of Sam's bed, so you can come and go whenever you please"**__ she said as she squeezed Andy's shoulder before walking off back down the hall, leaving Andy on her own. Suddenly aware that this was the moment where she had to walk into the room where Sam was, not knowing if he was going to survive or not was the worst feeling in the world. Andy was scared, she wouldn't admit that out loud considering the job she does but in this exact moment she was terrified. _

_Swallowing the lump in her throat and taking a deep breath, Andy pushed open the door ready for the sight that would greet her. And what greeted her made her cry and freeze in the door way, there lying motionless and pale in the hospital bed was the man she loved. Not wanting to let anyone see her cry, Andy practically ran to Sam's bedside and fell down onto her knees, clinging to his hand and letting the day's events spill out of her through hot tears running down her face._

_Knowing that Sam wouldn't want to see her in this state, she pulled herself together ready to find her voice, hoping he could hear her;_

"_**Sam you need to wake up, this, us can't end like this. I need you more now than anything and we're in such a good place together that you just can't let it all slip away like this. Please, I love you" **__Andy's words were just a mumble cry as they came out at the end but she prayed with everything that he could have heard her. As she sat staring at his pale face with bandages over his body, a breathing tube in his mouth and the beeping of the heart machine Andy knew that if her Sam was in there somewhere then he will come back to her, all she had to do was hope. _

_That was how her friend's found her thirty minutes later, still clinging to Sam's hand her and head resting on the side of the bed, tear stains evident on her face, they knew that they'd all need to stick together to get both their friend's through this nightmare._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"**Miss McNally" **the voice that spoke from behind Andy made her jump out her skin and out of her thoughts from four days ago. Turning to see who had spoken, she came face to face with Sam's doctor **"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but we're going to bring Sam out of his coma now. The swelling has gone down enough for us to do it today, it might take a few hours for him to come round though" **he said gently and with care like he had been doing over the past few days. Andy slowly nodded allowing the first sign of a real smile to show on her face before turning back to Sam. She couldn't wait to see his eyes and for him to look at her, the thought that still stuck in the back of her mind was would he be different?

Andy watched as the doctor removed the breathing tube before, putting fluid into the drip line. The doctor did a few more checks before squeezing Andy's shoulder and leaving the room. Now all Andy could do was sit and wait, wait to see Sam open his gorgeous eyes and show off his dimpled smile; waiting was something she was getting used to. It had only been a little over fifteen minutes when the door to Sam's room opened again revealing Oliver and Traci, Traci took one look at Andy's face when she neared her and new something had changed. Looking at Sam she noticed that the breathing tube had been removed.

"**Andy when did the tube get removed?" **she asked as she and Oliver both took a seat round the bed. Andy sighed, still looking at Sam as she spoke;

"**The doctor hasn't long left, they're bringing him out of his coma today but he said it could take a few hours before he comes round" **she said swallowing back the tears that once again threatened to fall. Oliver knew she was holding something back; maybe it was something she didn't want Sam to know so he knew now would be the best time for her to get it off her chest;

"**What aren't you saying Andy? Did the doctor say something about Sam?" **he asked gently, not wanting to push her but knowing if he didn't ask then Andy would hold it all in. Andy finally moved her eyes away from Sam to look at Oliver, tears brimming on the edges of her eyelids;

"**That's all he said but I'm scared, I'm so scared that he's going to wake up a different person and everything that we have worked on over the past few weeks will fall apart and he'll want nothing to do with me. I can't live without Sam…I just can't…" **Andy cried out as Traci pulled her close and once again her best friend broke down. Andy thoughts where spinning around her head, now saying out loud what had been scaring her since the accident, had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders but nothing would ease her mind and heart until the moment Sam opened his eyes and she knew he hadn't changed.

Andy jumped with a start, she couldn't even remember when she had fallen asleep, looking around the room she spotted a sandwich on the bedside cabinet with note stuck to it in Traci's handwriting telling her to eat. Andy frowned wondering when Oliver and Traci left and also wondering what had woken her up at such a fast pace.

The sudden burst of coughing that broken through the silent room, had Andy whipping her head around to the bed in front of her so fast that she would be surprised if she hadn't have given herself whiplash. The scene that was in front of her had her gasping in shock and her heart bursting with joy. There looking at her was the gorgeous eyes and the dimpled smile she had been looking for, for four days. Andy couldn't help herself and launched onto Sam's body clinging to him with everything she had. As the tears fell freely from her eyes, these where tears of joy and she was happy to let them fall.

Sam had been awake for a while just watching Andy sleep, he could see the strain and tiredness on her face and he knew that was because of him. He had no idea how long he had been out of it for or what his injuries were but his body was aching and his leg was throbbing but seeing Andy by his bedside eased the pain. He didn't want to wake her but the itchiness inside his throat caused him to have bouts of coughing which in the end woke Andy up. He could see a panicked look wash over her face as she jumped at the noise which had woken her but that quickly changed to confusion much to Sam's delight. His delight however was short lived as he suddenly coughed again, watching Andy turn in his direction, he seen relief, happiness and love run through those big brown bambi eyes all at once and he watched the reality finally sink in for Andy, he was awake.

As if finally coming to her senses as the body beneath her started to move, Andy quickly jumped back and started to examine Sam;

"**Oh my god Sam I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" **she was rushing the words out so fast and her hands moving quicker than Sam has seen before. His head was starting to spin but he stopped her fumbling around with the sheets as he grabbed her wrists;

"**Andy its fine really, you can hug me all day if you want. I'll admit that I'm really am sore but I'll be fine" **he said in a raspy voice but it was loud enough for her to hear. Lifting her chin with his finger he seen the tell-tale signs of tears once again before she pulled herself away mumbling something along the lines of his doctor and a few calls before she left the room. Sam watched her leaving wondering why she had retracted back into her shell she had just came out off, wondering what he had said to make her walk away in tears.

After leaving Sam's room, Andy made her way to the nurses' station informing them that Sam was now awake and seemed to be his normal self. They thanked her and said his doctor would be in to check on him, after that Andy sent a couple of texts and then started to wonder round the hospital. Ten minutes after leaving the room Andy found herself on the rooftop of the hospital, how she found herself up here she didn't know but needing time just to take in the fact that Sam was awake and his normal self was just too much in a small room. Up here in the open looking down to the city below, everything going on down there was so small but everything was normal. People going on with their business without a care in the world, whereas for Andy everything normal for her had been at a standstill for four days and would be for a while considering Sam's injuries. Sighing she wasn't sure how long she had been up here but deciding that it had been long enough for the doctor to have been in; she headed back down the stairwell towards the floor Sam was on. Just thinking about Sam speaking with the doctor about his injuries including his broken leg, she knew Sam would be in a foul mood as everything job wise for him would have to be put on hold until he got the all clear. As for them and their relationship Andy wasn't sure what would happen and once again she found herself hoping.

Making her way along the corridor she could hear voices' coming from inside Sam's room as the door was slightly open, she recognized the voices to be that of Sam and Oliver. Andy knew not to listen in but she couldn't help herself, she also guessed that Oliver must have come as soon as he got her text;

"**Look Sammy I'm not meaning to hurry up and get it done the now…" **Oliver's voice was cut off by Sam's angry tone;

"**No Ollie it's never going to happen, I won't be marrying Andy…" **

Andy's heart completely shattered into a million pieces and she also blocked everything else out around her as she ran back along the corridor away from the door and missing the rest of Sam's words. As she made her way towards the exit of the ward, she banged right into Traci;

"**Andy what's wrong?" **came Traci's concerned tone at seeing her best friend in such a state. Andy though just shook her head and continued out of the hospital as her future with Sam crumbled away.

**Well there you have it! Sorry for the delay but with it now being December it's been really busy. There is going to be one more chapter to this story but it will be split into 2 sections on one page. Also my Christmas special chapter 1 will probably be up at the weekend and it's something totally different but still contains the RB characters with a few extras! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys well here is the final chapter to this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed this story & me and also for everyone who has added me or this story to their favourites. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 13 **

The doctor hadn't long left but Sam was frustrated and angry as soon as the doctor had started to talk about his injuries, the healing process and what he would have to go through for his leg before he could return to work. He wondered when Andy would come back but he silently hoped she would stay away until he had his anger tucked away because he didn't want to take it out on her. The doctor had told him that he had been in a coma for four days due to swelling on his brain and because of internal bleeding they weren't sure if he would make it or not. The whole time the doctor spoke all Sam could think about Andy and what she must have went through finding out all that just after the accident. Sam wanted more than anything to get up out this bed and walk out the room to find Andy but he knew that wasn't going to happen for a while. Knocking on the door made his close his eyes and left out a huge sigh as he waited for the person to come in.

"**Hi brother nice to see you back in the land of the living"** came Oliver's voice and he came over and sat in a chair near Sam's bed. Sam smiled before lifting his head to look at his best friend.

"**How'd you know I was awake?" **Sam asked wondering how Oliver could have found out so fast.

"**I got a text" **came Oliver's reply as if that made sense but seeing Sam's confused look he sighed out on name **"Andy" **and at that comment he knew Sam understood as he nodded his head. Sam wasn't sure how to approach the subject on Andy but knowing Oliver as well as he did he knew he would have been with Andy a lot since the accident;

"**The doctor told me all my injuries including my leg and how long I have been out for, but what I really want to know now is how Andy was?" **he said as he cleared his throat not looking Oliver in the eye. Oliver eyed his friend carefully; if he was honest he was surprised that Andy wasn't sitting at Sam's bedside when he arrived considering the fact that she hadn't left his side much in days;

"**Truthfully, she was in pieces. I have seen people in my time on the job cry but this Sam…she was breaking into a million pieces and the screams…" **Oliver stopped himself not wanting to go on and he could tell by Sam's eyes that he had heard enough anyway **"She hasn't left your side in days Sam so I'm actually surprised she isn't here right now. But we got the contents out of your truck after the accident and maybe now is the time to give you these since Andy isn't here" **he said as he passed Sam a brown envelope and gave him a pointed look. Sam was grateful that they had been able to save at least these from his probably now off the road truck. Placing the envelope beside him he could tell that Oliver had more to say as he spun his thumbs around each other;

"**You got something else on your mind buddy" **Sam said smirking at Oliver's roll of the eyes.

"**Look I know you and Andy have been through a lot and just when everything is going great this happens" **Oliver states and motions with his hand to Sam lying in the hospital bed **"But maybe this is a sign buddy that you shouldn't hang around and just be with Andy forever as in ask her to marry you" **Oliver knew this would be a touchy subject with Sam as he mentioned marriage but maybe after this it would give them both the push they needed. Sam swallowed hard this wasn't really the conversation he wanted to have right now, not after what the doctor had told him. He had thought about the whole marriage thing with Andy and to be honest he loved the thought and could see them together forever but not like this;

"**I know where you're coming from, I really do but that won't happen" **Sam huffed out getting a bit annoyed now with the whole thing. Oliver sighed he knew this was a hard subject for Sam since he was never one to share his feelings but he wanted his best friend to be happy and Andy was the person who made him happy;

"**Look Sammy I'm not meaning to hurry up and get it done the now…"** Oliver's voice was cut off by Sam's angry tone;

"**No Ollie it's never going to happen, I won't be marrying Andy until I am able to walk down the aisle myself and not with the help of crutches because of a broken leg" **Sam was angry now and the last thing he wanted was for Andy to walk in and hear this conversation **"I will ask her but right now it's a no as I need to be one hundred per cent better before I can think of anything like marriage" **and with that said Sam closed his eyes telling Oliver in no words that this conversation was over.

Traci was furious as she made her way along the corridor to Sam's room, less than an hour ago she was getting a message saying Sam was awake and she couldn't have been more thrilled especially for Andy. But she was expecting to walk into the hospital and find Andy still at Sam's beside only this time with a huge smile on her face; she never expected to find her best friend crying her eyes out and fleeing the hospital. As Traci approached the room she could hear faint laughing from inside which just made her even madder as she barged into the room, the door banging off the wall making Sam and Oliver jump out their skins;

"**What the heck is the matter with you? For days she has sat at your bedside, crying and begging for you to wake up and when you finally do you still make her cry!" **she was yelling by this point and also pacing back and forth in the small room. Both Oliver and Sam where stunned at what Traci was saying, Oliver never seen Andy at all when he arrived especially not in tears. Her not being here had made him wonder though;

"**Did you and Andy argue when you woke up to make her leave?" **Oliver asked, while watching Traci closely. Sam shook his head viciously;

"**No after a few minutes, I spoke and it was like she suddenly went back into her shell. Then she mumbled about going to get the doctor and making calls. She left then and I haven't seen her since, I swear, I've been waiting for her to come back" **Sam pleaded, he wasn't one for pleading but it just didn't make sense to him why he was being yelled at for something he had no clue about.

"**Well something must have been said too…" **the beeping of Traci's cell phone cut her off as she looked to see who it was. Oliver and Sam watched her closely as she frowned her brow as she read the message **"It's from Andy and she says**_** - sorry for just rushing past you in the hospital but I can't be around Sam if he doesn't see a future with me. It's best for both of us if we just end it now that way neither of us will get hurt again – **_**so what's that all about?" **Traci asked after she had repeated Andy's text word for word. Oliver frowned while watching Sam he could tell that his friend was as lost as he was with Andy's text;

"**Traci I'm telling you I haven't seen Andy since I came by, she wasn't in here when I arrived. I mean all me and Sam have been talking about is marriage…" **but Traci's high pitched voice made both men winced;

"**What! Why would you be talking about marriage?" **she asked, her heart rate racing as she noticed the shy look on Sam's face **"Hold on" **she hurried out as she left the room, cell phone in hand. After a few minutes she was back with a sad look on her face **"I called Andy, she doesn't see a future with you since you don't want to marry her" **she said as she sat in a chair at the side of Sam's bed watching a look of panic and then confusion set in on Sam's face;

"**I don't understand, I do want to marry her that's what I was telling Oliver but I was also telling him why…" **Sam abruptly cut himself off as is something important had hit him **"Oh god she's overheard the part where I said I can't marry her but she obviously didn't stay and listen to the rest, the rest where I said once I was up and on my own feet that I would marry her just not when I'm like this" **Sam's eyes where wide with panic and worry as he looked between Oliver and Traci, he had no idea that Andy was even outside the room never mind listening;

"**I'll fix it don't worry" **and before either man could say anything Traci was off. Sam watched Andy's best friend head off to see her; if anyone could get through to Andy it was Traci. All he could do now was sit, wait and hope; hope that once again he hadn't screwed everything up.

Andy didn't waste any time in getting home when she fled the hospital, hailing down a cab the ride to her apartment felt like it had taken a lifetime but in reality it had only taken ten minutes. Throwing money in the passenger seat for the driver to take, she practically ran up the steps to her apartment door, threw the door open, quickly locked it behind her and fell to her knees; her crying was all that could be heard around the room. She wasn't sure how long she had been on her knees, leaning against her front door crying her eyes out but noticing the slight dullness in her livingroom she guessed it was nearing early evening. Pushing to her feet and making her way around the apartment turning on lights, thoughts of Sam never left her mind. He had promised never to hurt her again but he had done, twice within a matter of days although one of those she wouldn't hold against him. When she heard Sam utter the words that he wouldn't be marrying her, her whole world shattered into a million pieces. All she could picture in her future was her and Sam with the whole family life style, the getting married, having a family, growing old together and everything else that came along with the massive package. But now, now here she stood in the middle of her livingroom, crying her eyes out and with no clue as to how her future was supposed to go now.

Banging on her apartment door made her jump and come out of her hazy state, sighing she wasn't really in the mood for visitors all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball in her bed and cry away the rest of the night. Cursing under her breath at the person who was on the other side of her door as more banging came, she had to force herself to move and answer the door. She just had the doorknob turned but didn't get a chance to actually fully open the door as her unexpected visitor just pushed their way in, that visitor was Traci;

"**I'm not really in the mood for company Traci"** Andy said as she closed the door and went to find herself a glass and a bottle of wine from the kitchen. Traci looked at her best friend, she seemed broken but something was different it was as if she had just given up;

"**As much as I'd love to stay and keep you company, I'm here to take you back to the hospital" **she said as she watched Andy go suddenly still and spin round to face her with wide eyes;

"**Sam…is he…" **Andy stuttered as she gripped the wine bottle for dear life. It was then that Traci realized how her words had come across;

"**He's fine don't worry but you need to come to the hospital. You didn't hear the whole conversation you overheard from inside the room between Sam and Oliver" **she said, being gentle with how she worded her sentence with what she was talking about. Andy visibly relaxed when she heard Traci say that Sam was fine but her emotions were hidden once more as her guard came up;

"**Look Trac, I know what I heard and I…"** Traci's sudden snapping caused Andy to close her mouth;

"**Yeah Andy you heard half of the conversation probably only what you wanted to hear. If you had stayed just a few seconds longer before running off you would have heard the rest" **Traci didn't mean to snap but this had to get sorted out and being harsh was the only way she could see working with Andy. Realising that Andy wasn't going to say anything Traci continued **"He told me the conversation where he said he won't be marrying you, well the rest of that conversation finished with him saying he wouldn't marry you until he was back on his own two feet and not the way he is the now" **Traci noticed Andy's guard slip as her eyes began to water, maybe this wasn't the best way to go about it but Andy needed to get back to the hospital before they lost each other for good **"Look I need to get back because I kind of just rushed out on him and Oliver, think about what I've just told you though but if you don't you will be throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you" **and with that Traci left the apartment wondering if the harsher treatment would work. Now she had the task of telling Sam that she had no idea if Andy was coming back.

It was a few minutes after Traci had left that Andy noticed she was alone in her apartment still clutching the bottle and staring at the door her friend had just walked out of. Something in Traci's words hit Andy hard; Sam hadn't said he didn't want to marry her just that he couldn't because he wanted to get better first. Andy cursed herself before slamming down the bottle on her kitchen worktop. She had been so stupid and once again ran away from something, but this something was actually a someone; someone she loved more than anything and all because she overheard a conversation that she didn't listen to until the end, she'd probably lost the man she loved. The sudden urge to scream came over her but she done the next best thing she could think of and that was grabbing her apartment keys and purse before rushing out the door hoping she could talk with Sam and hopefully salvage something of their relationship. All these thoughts ran through her head but the only one that struck hard and stayed at the front of her mind was what if she was too late?

Traci arrived back at the hospital not long after leaving Andy's, she slowly made her way along the corridor to Sam's room. She didn't have a clue what she was going to say to him but she knew that with just one look at her face, Sam would know that Andy wasn't with her. Reaching the door she took a deep breath before entering, keeping her head low but she felt the two sets of eyes staring at her as soon as she walked in. Lifting her head she stared at Sam with sad eyes for a long five minutes before gaining her strength to say something as the silence was deafening;

"**She's not here is she?" **came Oliver's voice much to the surprise of Traci and Sam, Traci just shook her head sadly as she took a seat in the chair she vacated earlier.

Sam closed his eyes at Traci's head shake, he didn't want to believe the sad face was because Andy wasn't there; he hoped it was fake but it looks like he was wrong. He couldn't let his friend's see the tears that were threatening to fall as he willed them way before opening his eyes again to, two sad faces. The silence that had fell over them was more suffocating for Sam than being in this small room, he wished they'd just leave and let him cry alone. Clearing his throat he looked at Oliver until someone spoke;

"**I'm here" **came Andy's voice from the doorway. Traci and Oliver looked as though they were seeing things but Sam's heart was beating so fast he felt as though it was going to burst out from inside his chest. There she stood, shyly at the door, eyes red with crying and tear stains on her cheeks. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked tired but she was still gorgeous to Sam even looking like that. Noticing she was getting a bit fidgety with being watched, once again Sam cleared his throat this time finding his voice before anyone else;

"**Eh guys do you…um…mind?" **Sam asked while motioning to Andy with his head. Oliver being the first one to come out of his staring session quickly got to his feet, pulling Traci up with him;

"**We'll see you guys later" **he rushed out as he left the room, dragging Traci with him even though Traci's protesting could be heard echoing along the corridor.

The silence that fell between them once their friend's had left was awkward and Andy felt slightly uncomfortable. Sam on the other hand sat watching her move around near the door way as if she was ready to run once again, the first chance she got. He couldn't let her think that she wasn't the one he wanted, it was the opposite of that, she was the only one Sam wanted and wanted for the rest of his life;

"**I'm sorry for the conversation you overheard earlier and before you say anything I want to get this out, ok?" **he asked as he watched her nod her head. Holding out his hand to her, Andy stepped forwards and sat on the side of the bed as near to Sam as she could, as Sam held her hand as tight as he could **"I'm not good with words or expressing my feeling with words, you know that but I'm going to be honest I want nothing more than to marry you. You are it for me Andy, I mean when we weren't together because of me I was lost, felt alone and had no idea what I was doing. But two things I do know is that I love you more than anything in this world and we promised that we'd work together through everything and I'm keeping my side of that promise" **he said watching her closely. He could tell she knew he was telling the truth plus the tight squeeze of his hand by her also clued him in.

Andy was shocked at how easily the words left Sam's mouth considering he wasn't the type that could voice things very well. She knew he was telling her the truth but the way he was saying it, love that was strongly showing in his eyes and how he never took his eyes off her once. Giving his hand a squeeze she knew what she needed to say;

"**Traci told me the rest of the conversation that I missed because once again I ran, but I don't want to run anymore Sam. I want the exact same as you and I'm sticking to my side of the promise we made too, we're in this together no matter what" **she said finally rid of the tears and showing off a true smile, the first in a matter of days. And Sam well he couldn't hide his dimples they came out in full force;

"**Even though I'm banged up and looking like this?" **he laughed as Andy joined him;

"**Yeah even though you're banged up and looking like that, it will be a long road but together we'll get through it" **she said as she moved slightly and lay down on her side bedside Sam, resting her head gently on his chest.

Sam felt as though everything was finally going to be getting better, Andy was here and she wasn't going to run anymore. They were sticking to their promise at working out things together bad and good. They had a tough time ahead of them with Sam being banged up like he was but as long as Andy was by his side he'd get through it, hopefully by keeping his tempter in check. But right now things seemed to be good and that's exactly what they both wanted.

**And that's the end guys, decided to not split it into 2 parts as there will be a sequel to this one after the New Year. I'm a few days behind on my Xmas special but first chapter will be up this week! So there is more coming.**


End file.
